Being True
by insensitive
Summary: Finally updated! Chapter 11 is here.. Sorry for the late update.. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you would have the patience to read it.. Please review it also:)

I don't own Hana Yori Dango

* * *

BEING TRUE

Chapter 1: Self Denial

"Okay class hand over your assignments next week, no excuses.." Prof. Keitaro said just as soon as the bell sounded signaling the end of the class for the day. The sound of chairs being moved and tables being pushed by the students going out into the hallway made Tsukushi broke from her daydreaming.

"I can't believe I'm thinking about him again… Hai.. I didn't even understand what the lesson was all about.." Tsukushi sighed.

"Hey Tsukushi! What's wrong with you?" Sakurako asked. She noticed Tsukushi wasn't scribbling notes on her notebook like she used to. She just stared out into space like she was in deep thought about something.

"I'm okay; I think I was just stressed after all. I know the exams are coming up and I have to work on overtime this week. Maybe it's just taking its toll in me." Tsukushi explained. But the truth is, she was thinking about her past encounters with Tsukasa. Sure she was used to his extreme mood swings and flaring temper, the moment he's angry and then the next he's sweet. Tsukushi knows that every moment that Tsukasa could get into spending some time alone with her she knew he would kiss her so hard as if he's always thirsty for her love. But no, she knew that a kiss is not enough for Doumyoji Tsukasa for he is a man that has needs and a young one to boot. Of course he wants more, to touch her and to do "it" with her. A thousand times that they have been in that kind of situation and every time whenever she feels like it would be close to giving in she would stop Tsukasa and tells him that she's not ready.

"Ei Tsukushi…. You're spacing out again.." Sakurako nudges her in the arm. _What was this girl thinking?_ Sakurako thought. I know she and Tsukasa are okay because if they're not then she would be as grumpy as ever and ready to cry as soon as you asked her if she's okay.

"Is there something bothering you Tsukushi? You could tell me.."

"Iie Sakurako.. I'm okay" Tsukushi said as she forced a cheerful smile. "I'm sorry but I have to go.. I have to go to work!" Tsukushi shouted as she ran out of the classroom waving to Sakurako.

"That girl is soo weird" Sakurako groaned.

* * *

On her way to the dango shop Tsukushi was so mesmerized in her thoughts. She was thinking about those moments she shared with Tsukasa. It's not as if she didn't like it, hell no! She actually loved it, and she knew she wanted more of it. Maybe she was just scared to admit it, but she wanted to hold Tsukasa in her arms and do things she never would've dreamed of. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss such a good looking, sexy, hunk, wonderful guy as Doumyoji Tsukasa? Every girl would feel weak just by his stare. His stare, his eyes, just by remembering it sends chills down Tsukushi's spine; she could also feel goose bumps rising in her arms. His piercing gaze through her eyes feels as if he's stripping her clothes one by one and savoring every flesh he rests his eyes on. And Tsukushi wanted it, she wants to feel loved and adored by Tsukasa, she wanted to make her feel more like a woman. What does it mean to be a woman? By having sex? Maybe she just wanted to feel how her desire could be reciprocated by a man, sure she knows how desire feels like, whenever they're cuddling and she could feel a sense of heat coming from her down south, and her panties are already warm and wet because of her need.. 

Oh, how she would like to grab Tsukasa's hand and make him touch there, but she knew it wasn't the right time.

"Tsukushi, you seem a little down. Want to talk about it? Yuki said as she noticed Tsukushi wasn't her cheerful state lately.

"Yuki… How is it between you and Nishikado?

"We're okay, we're taking it step by step if you ask.." Yuki blushed.

"Can I ask you something Yuki?"

Yuki sensing the seriousness in Tsukushi's voice puts her arm on her shoulder and said "Sure thing.. I'm always here for you right?"

"I don't know but do you think Tsukasa is really the one for me?" Tsukushi asked imploringly.

Yuki was a little shocked by her friend's question because she knew that those two were obviously meant for each other. Sure they fight like there's no tomorrow but she knew that there would be no other man alive that is more suitable for Tsukushi.

"Honestly, I think you two are really meant for each other. I know you love him so much and deep inside I know that he feels exactly the same way about you too.. He is willing to risk his life for you Tsukushi.."

Hearing her answer, Tsukushi smiled and said, "Thank you Yuki, that's exactly what I want to here right now."

* * *

Tsukasa was lying on his back at his bed as he recalls the events that happened this past week. He and Tsukushi got into fights, but not major ones so they made up easily. Also he remembered the steamy encounters with her, in her house (more specifically in her room) as her brother wasn't home yet and in his room where they would ALWAYS almost do "it". But every time when he can't control himself any longer, drowned in the ecstasy of being with her, she always make him stop whatever he's doing and makes him recall his promise to wait for her for she is still not ready. _Damn!_ Tsukasa thought, why did he made that stupid promise! It's not as if he's not sincere when he made it, but he is always going through hell whenever that kind of situation arises.. And his lower abdomen really hurts! When he came so close at heaven then being stopped and he has to make it return to normal again. Doesn't Tsukushi know what a man has to undergo through just to make his manhood return to normal after it was blown into its full proportion without it being released? 

Suddenly Tsukasa thought of a plan. And he knew it was going to work.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm soo bored!" Akira sighed as he sat on one of the benches at Eitoku's gardens. He didn't want to attend his class this afternoon so he spent some of his time here. Soujiro was attending his so he was all alone. He understands his friend's situation, having made a deal with his father to finish his college education while handling some of the tea ceremonies so that he could choose which girl he is going to marry someday. He is glad though that Soujiro's playboy image is coming to its close just because of Tsukushi's friend Yuki. Honestly, he didn't believe that Soujiro could be serious about one girl and change his carefree lifestyle but he is willing to give Yuki all the credit she deserves. 

Akira flipped his phone to call his other friend Rui. After a few seconds, Rui hasn't picked up his call.

"Dammit Rui, I know you're just sleeping again.." Akira thought. All that is left is Doumyouji, hell I know he can't hang out with me because his schedule is already full. He's currently handling some of Doumyouji Corporations businesses and on the side making some time with Makino. He's also taking up some subjects at Eitoku University. Kaede Doumyouji gave up on her plan to separate the two knowing that Makino's influence on Tsukasa is great for the business so she finally conceded. Makino on the other hand has to finish her studies at Eitoku high so her schedule is also not as flexible as them.

"Hai, might as well call my current fling" Akira said as he signaled his driver to pick him up.

* * *

Soujiro was sitting at his Business Management class as his professor was lecturing about the trends of the business these past few years. He couldn't help but think about how the F4 couldn't spend some time together lately than when they were in high school. Sure being a college student has its advantages but being as one of the F4, the sons of the richest families in Japan, it means that they should prepare to take over their businesses and be responsible for their companies or corporations. He remembered the night that he decided to grow-up and let go of his carefree lifestyle, all thanks to Yuki. She was the one who opened his eyes that not everyone is as blessed as he is and a lot of people are working their best just to survive. He remembered all the champagne he bought for the girls that flirted with him in bars. Sure he was spending a lot, and somehow Yuki convinced him to make it all up by proving to his father that he would try and boost their tea ceremony business. 

As Soujiro was thinking about this, he subconsciously let out a huge sigh. Suddenly the professor stopped his lecture and all his classmates turned to look at him.

"Is there something wrong Nishikado-san? Do you want to postpone the class? The professor asked, a little nervous about Soujiro's reaction. Being one of the F4 he knew that they were the ones who shouldn't be trespassed with. And he loves this job, so one little wrong move with any of them means that he could just kiss his life goodbye.

"None.. please continue.." Soujiro said so that all the attention drawn to him could be returned to their professor. Sure he was used to the attention but not in this kind of way.

The professor continued his lecture, this time making it a little lively just to be safe. Soujiro recalled his conversation with his father.

"I want you to make your schedule free this Saturday night. We are going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Yokohama and their daughter Suri. She's going to be your wife." Soujiro's father said without battling an eyelash at him.

"I don't want to marry her" Soujiro replied. He was sure about his feelings for Yuki now, so why the sudden disturbance?

"And who do you plan to marry? Hah! Don't tell me some silly little slut you met at one of your escapades!" His dad replied sarcastically.

"No, she is a decent girl living a decent life. If you don't want to approve of her then you can drop me as your son just like what you did to brother." Soujiro said confidently. He knew that his father couldn't lose another son, so that no one would continue their tea ceremony business. He couldn't appoint another person to take it over because it would cause a huge family scandal and he knows it is bad for business.

"You know how to blackmail me, do you?"

"I just know what is good for the business. If you don't want to accept my condition then you can handle all your ceremonies without my help"

Soujiro's father knew that Soujiro is a big help to their tea ceremonies, with all his charm and mastery of the art a lot of clients were impressed so they continued to patronize their ceremony. It also helped drawing in a lot of new clients because of the daughters who are smitten with Soujiro's charms. He couldn't let it all go now right?

"Fine. You can choose who you can marry but... I want you to finish your course at Eitoku with good grades, I want no bar fights or scandals, no other women pressing us that you impregnated them, and handle all the tea ceremonies that would occur from now on. I give you full responsibility for the business and when it happens that the business is going down the deal is off."

"Deal" Soujiro said as he walked out of his father's office.

* * *

Rui sat up on his bed. It's a wonder though, because this is the first time that he was restless and he couldn't sleep. Akira called a while earlier but he knew that he was just looking for some company. He just wants to be alone right now. 

It's been a year already and a lot has happened to them. They graduated at Eitoku and are now attending their classes at Eitoku University. Sometimes they would meet up at the F4 lounge at Eitoku high and share their lunch with Makino who was left behind. Aah.. Makino.. Just by seeing her makes his insides lurch. He doesn't know before what he feels for this girl because he was so obsessed with Shizuka back then. Later on when Doumyoji appeared on the scene and got along with Makino did he realized that he love her. She was the one he wants and wants to spend the rest of his life with.

But he knew that his love would not be reciprocated, so he just chose to continue loving Makino from afar and to be with her whenever she needs someone to rely on. Call it martyrdom as others would say but it's the only way for him to be happy, even if it's just for a fleeting moment.

"Makino…" Rui sighed. Suddenly he got out of his bed, grabbed his jacket and his car keys and went straight out of the door. "I need to see you…"

* * *

"Tsukushi… Is it okay if I go ahead of you?" Yuki asked abruptly. It was already 5 pm and she asked if she could go out an hour early because she has a dinner date with Soujiro. Sure she can postpone this but not this one, she was going to be introduced to Soujiro's parents. After three months of going out with him and his deal with his father, Soujiro's parents saw the biggest improvement in their son's life. He comes home a little bit early than he used to when he's bar hopping with his girls. He also made a 20 increase in profits in their business, making the next 4 months fully booked for the ceremony. 

"Sure Yuki! Of course you can go, this is a really important dinner right?" Tsukushi replied cheerfully. She knew that this is an important dinner for Soujiro and Yuki.

"Eehh.. Are you really sure? You look like you weren't yourself lately Kushi.."

"I'm fine Yuki.. Don't worry about me.. Now go on ahead! You have to look your best for tonight!" Tsukushi urged.

"Ok! I'll just tell you all the details tomorrow.." Yuki said as she waved goodbye to Tsukushi and left the dango shop.

"I'm happy that Yuki's happy now." Tsukushi smiled.

As she was closing the dango shop way past 6 pm, she suddenly thought about her own happiness. Sure she was happy with Tsukasa and their relationship right now. Having Kaede give up on breaking them apart was like a thorn being pulled out of their throats. They have the freedom to date and be themselves whenever they are, with no SPs following them or spying on them.

But is she really happy? She knows that she could never ask for more for being with the man she loved the most. He gives her everything, even some things that she knew she doesn't want. There is nothing that she lacks from Tsukasa's love. But deep inside she knew she was just being selfish, she knew that there is something Tsukasa wants but he couldn't get, just because she doesn't want to give it yet.

"_I made up my mind, I know he loves me and he will wait for me. He must wait when I'm ready.. I just hope I could control myself though"_ Tsukushi thought as she blushed.

Exactly 7 pm, Doumyouji Tsukasa walked out of their building and got into his limo. He was going to pick Tsukushi up at the dango shop and made their way to a restaurant he reserved for the night.

"_This is the start of my plan.."_ Tsukasa thought. He knew of Makino's stubbornness and it was part of his idea. He's just going to let it all happen in its due course.

He picked up his phone and called Tsukushi.

"Oi. Makino.. Are you ready?" Tsukasa asked as his ride made its way to where the dango shop is located.

"Yup I'm ready! I could almost see your car" Tsukushi replied as she hangs up.

Suddenly Tsukasa's black limo stopped in front of Tsukushi and Tsukasa got out checking on Tsukushi. He walked over to where Tsukushi was standing stopping in front of her at a short distance.

"Ready?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yup. Let's go?" Tsukushi replied.

Suddenly Tsukushi was shocked when Tsukasa hugged her out of the blue and in the middle of the street.

"I missed you Kushi.." Tsukasa said lovingly. She could feel his heart beating and the warmth of his embrace. "Tsukasa, what has gotten into you??" Tsukushi replied as she could feel his breath at her ear making her blush some more.

As if by her instinct, she closed her arms into his waist hugging him back. "I missed you too, baka.." Tsukushi smiled.

They got into Tsukasa's limo and went their way along the streets of Tokyo.

"Are you sure you missed me?" Tsukasa asked playfully as his left arm hangs on Tsukushi's shoulders. He could feel her tense up but suddenly she relaxed as she faced him and said

"Yes I did.." Tsukushi replied and placed a small kiss on Tsukasa's cheek.

Tsukasa flipped one of the buttons shielding the driver's view from them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsukushi asked, a little bit surprised but she knew what Tsukasa is intending to do. "We still have a reservation right?"

"Baka.. It doesn't matter if we're late. I already paid for the whole night." Tsukasa said as he pulled Tsukushi into his lap and facing him.

Tsukushi forgot that she wore a skirt tonight so part of her thighs was visible to Tsukasa because of their position. _"What am I going to do?"_ Tsukushi thought. She's excited but at the same time scared of what's going to happen.

"Tsukasa, we're in a car.."

"Don't worry, it's soundproof. You could scream my name all you want"

"Baka! It's not that, what if we arrived at the restaurant already?"

"We're not going to arrive there for another hour.."

"Whaat??!!"

"Yup. It's located on the other side of town.."

Finishing their conversation so Tsukushi wouldn't ask another question, Tsukasa kissed Tsukushi on the lips. He could feel her murmuring as if she wanted to pick up a fight but was soon drowned into his. He kissed her gently at first, taking his time, nibbling her lower lip a little while brushing the tip of his tongue in her lips.

"Mmm…" Tsukushi moaned as he playfully kissed her. It was driving her crazy! How could Tsukasa know these tricks? She wanted to taste him and as she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, he's not sliding it! Instead he was just brushing her lower lip with it, nibbling it also. Why is he tempting her? She couldn't bear the torture of waiting for his tongue so she played with him also, making the tip of her tongue brush his lower lip.

Tsukasa smiled to himself as he felt Tsukushi imitating his move. He knew Tsukushi would give in but he must not rash. No! There is still an hour before they arrive at the restaurant and he wanted to let all of Tsukushi feel complete and not be neglected. Her lips were the first, knowing it's driving her crazy by not doing what she wanted and making her wait. It's also driving him crazy but to make this plan work he must take it one step at a time.

He put his right hand at her back as to support her and his left at her neck holding her so that he could push her head to him to make his kiss deeper. He slanted his head to deepen it and he felt Tsukushi's tongue sliding into his. Hah! He knew it that she couldn't wait. Triumphantly, he played with her tongue with his making them more and more aroused.

Tsukushi couldn't take it any longer; she wanted to taste Tsukasa so she made the first move and slid her tongue into his. She knew Tsukasa would be surprised but she didn't care anymore, she wanted him. Now. She knew she was impatient when it comes to these things but she couldn't control herself, she felt herself getting wet already and she felt that her body has a mind of its own. She arched her hips a little more closely to Tsukasa, and she grabbed the collar of his shirt with her hands tugging him into her.

They broke their kiss as Tsukasa started to kiss her neck and the back of her ears. He was kissing her gently, and then it was like he's hungry for it. It was making Tsukushi more and more drawn to him and she moaned his name.

"Tsukasa…. Ungghh…"

Hearing her say his name was pure bliss to his ears. So much happiness flowed to his heart that he couldn't stop and instead made his way to her collarbone to nuzzle and shower it with his kisses. She was so sweet, and her scent makes his manhood more and more angry and wanting to feel her, the inside of her.

"Are you mine Tsukushi?" Tsukasa said in between his kisses and licks at Tsukushi's neck.

"Yes.. Yes.. Only you.." Tsukushi replied weakly. She couldn't bare it anymore, so she went on to work to Tsukasa's shirt. She undid its entire buttons so fast that immediately she brushed Tsukasa's shirt off his body revealing the manly body he possessed. She pressed her body against him, making sure Tsukasa feels her breasts.

With that action Tsukasa knew that there is a part of Tsukushi that demanded attention. He slid his arm from her neck to her top and playfully tugged at her blouse.

"What do you want Tsukushi?" Tsukasa asked tracing his forefinger at the hem of Tsukushi's blouse.

"Unggh.. Touch me Tsukasa.. Please.." Tsukushi pleaded. Her eyes shut from the ecstasy she's feeling right now.

Tsukasa tugged the bow at Tsukushi's blouse to release it and undid a few buttons so her chest is exposed in front of him. A little shocked and nervous, Tsukasa knew what he had to do. He kissed Tsukushi back at her lips while cupping her breast with his left hand, the other fumbling at her back to undo her bra clasp.

Tsukushi can't believe what she's experiencing, as she moaned in Tsukasa's mouth. She pushed her hips forward and lifted her skirt up to her hips exposing her underwear and rested it in Tsukasa's south. She felt his hardness there and to think she might be scared of this act she felt good. She rubbed her sex into his manhood and felt Tsukasa moan in pleasure.

So this is dry sex, Tsukasa thought. He knew because of this as Soujiro and Akira always lecture him about stuff that he should do to Tsukushi. He was shocked because it was Tsukushi who was doing it to him, without him asking for it. Tsukushi felt so good even though he's not in her, but the act of rubbing her ass on his felt sooo good. It's like she's stroking it with her bareness and he could feel his manhood throbbing with pleasure. And even if they were still covered, he could feel her warmth there. He knew she's hot already and moist. With this, he pulled her bra down exposing her breasts and immediately covered one of her pink nipples with his mouth, sucking and licking its hardness was so unbearable to Tsukushi that she called his name in vain. Tsukasa heard her and switched to the other breast while kneading the previous one. Her breasts were full and firm to his touch, with the silkiness of her skin, Tsukasa couldn't believe that she was a woman who developed fully. What is important is that she's his and only his.

Tsukushi wanted him now so she rode him. She doesn't know what this is called but it felt good. She was moving her hips up and down into Tsukasa's lap making sure she rubs her sex into Tsukasa's manhood. The pressure in her felt soo good that she didn't feel embarrassed into exposing her breasts into his.

"Tsukasa… I want you… Ungghh…" Tsukushi moaned.

"Where Tsukushi? Tell me where.." Tsukasa replied in a husky voice.

Tsukasa knew where she wants his touch and immediately squeezed his hand between them to touch her there. He slid his hand to touch her moist and warm spot in between her thighs.

"There Tsukasa… Aaaahh…" Tsukushi groaned biting her lip.

He stroked her clitoris with his thumb, marveling how hard it was at his touch. He could feel the wetness that was pooling in her area. He kissed Tsukushi on the lips as he put his hand inside her undies to touch her more personally. He tickled her clitoris with his middle finger by stroking it by writing invisible circles around it.

"Inside Tsukasa… Put it inside of me now…" Tsukushi moaned at Tsukasa's ear. He was surprised by her sudden boldness, so he obliged by inserting his middle finger into Tsukushi. He could feel how tight she was but was well lubricated to accommodate the entry. While he is moving his finger in and out of her he stroked her clitoris with his thumb making her more and more crazy so she moaned his name non-stop.

"Aaah… Tsukasa! Don't stop.. Pleaasse…" Tsukushi moaned hard and loud.

He knew she was near her orgasm because she was rocking her hips back and forth in ecstasy to his touch. As a result of this he pushed his finger much deeper in her to trigger her climax. He felt her walls closing in on his finger and suddenly he felt her tense up and arched her body as she shuddered releasing her climax.

"Tsu—KA—SA!!" Tsukushi gasped at the sudden outburst of pressure within her. This must be what they call orgasm, she thought. She accidentally pulled some of his curls at the moment she reached her heaven.

"That's it Tsukushi.. You came for me.. You're so beautiful.. I love you.." Tsukasa said as Tsukushi's breathing returned to normal but still panting from what she experienced.

Even though the limo is air-conditioned you could see that both of them have droplets of sweat all over their bodies. From what happened before, Tsukushi suddenly regained her composure and sat at her seat fixing herself up.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Tsukushi muttered quietly. She was so embarrassed about what happened now that her senses are coming back. She can't believe she let Tsukasa did that to her.

"It's ok.. Now what about me?" Tsukasa demanded. He was still hanging at a balance here and most of his arousal still won't go.

"Tsukasa.. I.. I can't.. You know we still can't do it right?" explained Tsukushi. Even though they almost did it, she knew that this is the farthest they could go at this moment.

"I.. I understand" even though Tsukasa makes it look like he's disappointed at Tsukushi, he knows that the first step in his plan is complete. He put on back his shirt and wiped Tsukushi's juices from his hand.

The car came to a stop and the driver told Tsukasa via the intercom that they arrived already at the restaurant. Tsukasa knowing Tsukushi is still in an awkward state put on his best smile and asked Tsukushi if she's ready. Tsukushi replied a timid "yes" and he opened the door and got out of the limo with Tsukushi's hand in his.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

As usual I don't own Hana Yori Dango but all my praises to Yoko Kamio :)

To brokenangel09 and maomai thanks for the reviews! Here's the update! heehee! Read and review again :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Soujiro and Yuki got out from their limo and started walking down into an exclusive 5 star hotel. Yuki was surprised because at the lobby hanged a huge emblem of the Doumyouji Corporation. Seeing her gape at the emblem, Soujiro grabbed her hand and said "Yes, this is one of the many hotels Tsukasa's family owns. Don't worry, just relax and don't be nervous okay?"

"I'm not scared because I know I'm with you Jiro.." Yuki replied lovingly.

Seeing her in a simple white strapless gown, Soujiro couldn't help but feel mesmerized and enthralled by Yuki's beauty. She wasn't like any other women he shared his bed with; she is this simple beauty that was pure and innocent. He wanted Yuki to stay this way, and to be his always. Giving in to his urge, he hooked his arm around Yuki's slim waist and pulled her close to him kissing her on the lips.

Yuki was shocked by their sudden kiss and after a few seconds of their intimate moment she pushed Soujiro to break their kiss.

"Hey.. I think we're being watched by some people Soujiro.." Yuki said rather embarrassed by their sudden public display of affection.

"It's ok, they just have to mind their own business.. Especially—" Soujiro cut his sentence short as he caught sight of their butler signaling them that it's time for them to meet his parents.

They were led to a big suite that has a huge table that could sit up to 10 people. Soujiro's parents are already situated at the center and when Soujiro and Yuki arrived, both of them stood up and greeted the couple.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Nishikado" Yuki greeted them as she bowed to show respect and humility.

"Good evening Yuki-san" Nishikado Nanako said, her warm eyes showed a glow of admiration to Yuki. She admired her because she really changed Soujiro's ways. It was not impossible though but for her to not change her son even if she is his mother puts a pang into her heart. But because of this girl, Soujiro improved for the better and a miracle was born in front of her eyes.

"Come, sit and let's eat" Nishikado Takeuchi said as he replied to Yuki's greeting with a smile. He was glad to finally see her in person as all he could hear about her are praises from his investigators. He wanted to know about this certain girl who Soujiro was being serious with as he refused to marry someone he fixed for him. He knew that this girl was born in a simple family and goes to a simple high school. She was ordinary, yes, but was extraordinary to his son and he improved his ways and of course their business.

The couple seated themselves in front of the elders and started to consume the appetizer that was being served for them.

* * *

Rui arrived at Tsukushi's apartment and was not surprised by seeing it's empty. _"Maybe they went out for a date again.."_ Rui thought. Almost every night that he wants to talk to Tsukushi he finds that her apartment is empty, and every night he waits for her and she would arrive in a black limo—Tsukasa's limo. He would feel pain, yes pain, knowing that he never got a chance to experience it with Tsukushi. But still he waits for her every night, and when she arrives she would tell him how their date went, how the food tasted good, how the ambiance was breathtaking and how she and Tsukasa fought. She would tell him everything with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. Just that scene makes him contented with his situation right now.

Suddenly Rui's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rui, its me. Akira. Where are you?"

"Why?"

"I need some help! I'm with my current fling and then suddenly when we're getting intimate, her husband arrived! I jumped from their bedroom and landed on her backyard 2 floors below!"

"Hai hai.. Where will I pick you up?"

Akira gave Rui the address and within an instant Rui left to his car and sped to Akira's destination.

* * *

After their dinner, Tsukushi was silent on their ride home. Maybe the past couple of months that she's dating Tsukasa really took most of her time. But she's not complaining though, every time they spent together is cherished by her and there has been a lot of bickering, shouting and kissing. She can't get enough of this Doumyoji Tsukasa. She recalled the first time they met; he was this obnoxious guy who was always beating people around in Eitoku high. Red cards were sent by him to a person who irritates him even in the most unreasonable reasons. He was a terror and everyone in Eitoku worships him because of his stature and of course fearing him as to they might get beaten up if they disobey him. She was the only person and a girl mind you, who finally stood up against this holy Doumyoji. It was a fierce battle, getting beaten up by everyone at school and almost being raped if she hadn't been saved by Rui.

"Makino, what are you thinking? You seem to be so serious all of a sudden" Tsukasa asked as he was wondering her quietness throughout the trip. _"Didn't she like the food?"_ he thought, but her reaction before was the same every time he would treat her for dinner. Smiling at how great the food was.

"Iie.. I was just reminiscing about your terror days in Eitoku.. How you tortured me and all.." Tsukushi replied and smiled as Tsukasa showed a startled look on his face.

"Why are you thinking about it now?"

"I don't know. I just thought of all the hardships you made your girlfriend went through" Tsukushi pouted, trying to make Tsukasa feel guilty about what he did. She just wants to play with his emotions right now.

"I already apologized to you didn't I?" Tsukasa replied with a hint of arrogance and stubbornness in his voice.

"Baka! You didn't experience all those wounds and bruises like I did!"

"Hey! I suffered too when I was beaten down by Sakurako's gang after that!"

"Fine! Fine!" Tsukushi retorted as she knew Tsukasa did have a point.

"Don't worry, I promise no more red tags for anyone" Tsukasa humbly stated, so as to prevent any more injuries.

Tsukushi smiled as she knew Tsukasa wouldn't do those things anymore. "Arigato" she said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek making him blush at Tsukushi's sweetness.

They arrived at Tsukushi's apartment and said their goodbyes and goodnights to each other, what was surprising though was that Tsukasa only gave Tsukushi a small kiss on the cheek as he made his way back to his limo to go home.

"_What the hell was that? Is that my goodnight kiss?"_ Tsukushi thought. It was strange because all of Tsukasa's goodnight kisses would be on her lips, and most of the time she has to break it off or else it would go on for hours. "Maybe he's just tired? Or he's having a stomachache that's why he hurries to go home.." Tsukushi giggled at the thought of it.

On his way back to the Doumyoji mansion, Tsukasa smiled to himself.

"I know Makino's thinking about it. Hehe part 2 of my plan is starting now.."

Tsukushi walked up to her apartment and wondered why Rui wasn't there. Usually when she arrives after her dinner with Tsukasa, she would see Rui waiting for her at one corner wherein Tsukasa wouldn't see him. She knows he's going to have a fit of jealousy and doubt because of Rui's closeness with her. He's still not secured of their relationship, maybe because they haven't done it yet? Everything was taking its toll on Tsukushi that she flopped down on her bed and immediately fell asleep because of exhaustion.

* * *

"Arigato Rui.." Akira stated as he was dressing and fixing himself up at the passenger seat of Rui's Ferrari.

"Hai.. Hai.. But you still gave me a headache.."

"Look, I owe you one okay?" Akira smiled knowing this sleepy friend of his just passed his opportunity to talk to Makino by saving his neck.

"Listen, why don't I treat you for a drink? It's the least I could do for taking your time."

"I still have to sleep you know that." Rui yawned after it.

Rui dropped of Akira and sped towards his mansion to go to his long awaited sleep. He knows that Makino arrived at her apartment already and he doesn't want to disturb her anymore. _"I'll just visit you tomorrow at Eitoku Makino.."_ Rui thought as he smiled and made his way to his room.

Akira on the other hand didn't know where to go to. Soujiro was on his family gathering with Yuki and Doumyoji would be at his mansion and he doesn't want to ruin Tsukasa's good mood right now. All the while, someone walked over to Akira with a full smile on her face.

"Akira-kun!" Sakurako smiled as sweetly as she can to the unsuspecting victim.

"Sakurako! What are you doing here??" Akira questioned her. He knows that this psychopath just wants some company like him but he is not this desperate to spend some time with this girl.

"Well, I see you're lonesome tonight, so I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend it with me!" Sakurako giggled as she embraced Akira's arm like she's not letting him go that easily.

Seeing he has no other choice, Akira agreed. "Ok ok. Just don't squeeze my arm like that. Sheesh!"

* * *

Tsukushi awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, it's a good thing she set it up or else she would be late for school. Picking up her phone, she read a text from Tsukasa saying:

"Makino, I won't be able to pick you up today, something came up and I have some important business to attend to. Now, don't be late for school or else!" – Tsukasa

That idiot! Makino thought, well not that she needs a ride to school everyday but it has become a habit that sometimes she just wants some time alone. She misses the mornings wherein she would just walk to school and enjoy the sunny weather than to be in an air-conditioned limo with Tsukasa bickering about stuff. But of course, every moment she spends with Tsukasa, she wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. Suddenly Tsukushi's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Tsukushi answered wondering who was calling her this early.

"Tsukushi-chan? It's Tsubaki."

"Oh! Onee-san! What's up?" Tsukushi wonders what could be important as Tsubaki called her up unexpectedly.

"I have a favor to ask of you, I will be spending some time in Japan this past few weeks and I missed you! Is it okay if you could live at the mansion while I'm there? The businesses I have to attend to can take quite some time and I really want to spend my free time with you, so I came up with the idea of you living at the mansion while I'm there so we could talk freely. It's like having a slumber party! Only it would last for a few weeks. Please Tsukushi-chan?" Tsubaki stated without a break. Tsukushi could sense that Tsubaki was like pleading her to agree with her idea, she could tell from her voice. She missed Onee-san too, but she doesn't know if that close to Tsukasa would be okay, remembering what just happened in Tsukasa's limo.

"Ano.. I'll think about it Onee-san.."

"Come on Tsukushi! Are you worrying about my stupid brother? Don't worry about it, I'm not going to intrude in your private business.. hehe! So I'm expecting you tonight at the mansion ok? Don't worry Tsukushi-chan you don't have to bring stuff, you already have some clothes there. See you tonight! Ja ne!" With that Tsubaki ended her call.

Sensing that it's already too late to back up now, Tsukushi just went to the bathroom to get ready for school. _"This is going to be a long day"_ she thought.

She just walked out of her apartment when she heard her name being called out.

"Ma-ki-no" she heard a familiar voice came from her back.

"Rui!" exclaimed Tsukushi. She was a bit glad that her close friend showed up.

"I came here to pick you up. Tsukasa called asking me to get you to school safe and sound." Rui explained, he wasn't sure about the word 'safe' though. Although he's not going to let anything happen to Tsukushi, he's not sure if he could control his feeling towards her when they're alone.

"Aah.. Well, it's too bad my 'walk' won't come true today" Tsukushi thought aloud.

"Walk? What walk?" inquired Rui. What could Makino be thinking? Is she thinking about having a walk with Tsukasa? Like he would walk, Rui thought smiling to himself.

"Nothing, I just missed walking to school that's all. Ever since Tsukasa and I became official, he's been picking me up every morning to drop me at Eitoku." Makino sighed. "Well, it's not that I'm depending on him already, but you know me Rui, I don't want to get used to it."

Sensing Makino's thoughts and of course as Rui would do, he wants to give Makino everything she wishes. So out of the blue he signaled his driver (he took his limo not his Ferrari) to go on and the driver left them there.

"So let's take your walk Makino" Rui said as he smiled at the wide-eyed Tsukushi.

Together they walked to Eitoku, smiling and laughing about Akira's adventure the night before. Rui told Makino about it and she was laughing so hard they didn't notice a black car that was situated at a corner not far from them. Little did they know that Doumyoji was in it and observing their behavior.

This was part of Doumyoji's plan, but of course he can't help but feel a little bit jealous of Rui and Tsukushi's situation right now. She never laughed that hard when she was with him. But he knows that this is not the time to be distracted.

Arriving at Tsukushi's building, Rui stopped by the door and waved goodbye to Tsukushi.

"Are you guys coming at the lounge later?" asked Tsukushi. She wants to meet Akira and rub his misadventure to him straight to his face.

"Maybe." Rui said. With a smile he walked towards the gate and saw a guy dressed in a black suit that was crouching in the bushes with binoculars stuck on his face.

"Tsukasa what the hell are you doing?" Rui asked, shocked by his friends behavior. He wasn't busy at all, Rui thought. Then why did he let him walk with Makino to school and not himself? But instead he was observing their every move!

"Oi! Rui!" a shocked Tsukasa blurted out. He stood up suddenly by Rui's inquiry that he dropped his binoculars as if it weren't his in the first place. "Umm Rui! Ahh… I was just passing by!... and.. I thought of just a…. taking a peek here… Ah yes! That's it! I was just taking a peek, uhm, well.. see you later at lunch!" and with that Tsukasa just quickly strode off to the near building saying he still have classes.

"Something's going on.." Rui sighed, as he walked towards his favorite place, the emergency staircase, as usual, to sleep.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling that its time for the students to take their lunch. After a few minutes, a commotion can be heard coming from the school cafeteria. Tsukushi having a minor headache from her Calculus class wondered what could cause it, and a simple answer sprang to her mind – F4.

"Wow! I can't believe the F4 is here!" squealed a girl with glasses.

"And all of them are here! I wish I should've bought the new make-up from Chanel if I knew about this!" said another girl who applied her make-up again to freshen up.

"Eeeee!! Nishikado-san is soooo cute!" screamed a girl waving frantically to Soujiro to catch his attention.

Tsukushi arrived at the school cafeteria and was surprised because she couldn't get through; the F4 was situated at the center surrounded by a lot of people, screaming girls and guys who admire the four. She tried to push her way into the crowd but she was just pushed backward.

Tsukasa seeing Makino was not around was turning his head to the left or right just hoping to get a glimpse of her. When he saw her having a hard time pushing through the crowd, he quickly got up and strode his way towards her, and the crowd divided into two making way for him. Tsukushi was not so surprised about this behavior, as she stood firmly on the ground waiting for Tsukasa to come get her. It was like a miracle though, like Moses parting the Red sea, the crowd pushed themselves to make way for Tsukasa and now with Makino on his hand as he guided her to their table at the F4 lounge.

They situated themselves at their table with Rui who was sipping his coffee already and the F2 soon followed them after making some little time for their screaming fans.

"Boy, you guys really know how to make a grand entrance" Sighed Tsukushi, remembering that if it hadn't been for Tsukasa she would still be trapped outside the cafeteria.

"It's a good thing I came for you right?" Tsukasa sneered at Tsukushi who rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Ah yes, the almighty pig-headed-full of himself octopus" grumbled Tsukushi who started slicing up her steak.

"oi oi you two, lunch just started and you guys are already bickering at each other. Can't we just have lunch in peace?" commented Soujiro. Even though he knew that this is the "usual" event that would happen whenever the two are together.

"Oh!" exclaimed Tsukushi. "By the way Akira, how was your new fling?" She asked sweetly, knowing that taunting Akira like that would change the topic.

"Oi Makino, could you please stop making me remember that? Geez.." grimaced Akira. If only it's possible to erase that memory from his mind.

All of them laughed except Akira who just turned his attention to Soujiro.

"By the way Soujiro, how was the dinner with your parents and Yuki?"

"It was okay. My parents think that Yuki is nice and they like her." Soujiro shortly explained. He wasn't into telling others the details of what happened.

The five of them chatted while eating their lunch and when most of them barely finished their meal, Tsukasa stood up from his seat.

"Ei, what's up with you?" eyed Tsukushi.

"Uhm.. I forgot, I have some people to meet!" Tsukasa exclaimed and continued "I have to go! Bye!" after saying that he kissed Tsukushi on the forehead and ran towards the gate.

"What was that?" wondered Akira.

"I dunno" Tsukushi stated blankly. She was surprised of how the way Tsukasa acted. Usually whenever he missed a meeting and he was with her, he would call up his secretary to re-schedule it until their lunch was over. He would wait until it's time for her class and walk with her to her classroom before speeding off to his supposed meeting. He would kiss her so hard that it's not until she breaks it stating that she's late for her class already and he has a meeting to go to.

After saying her goodbyes to the F3 and walking towards her class, Tsukushi wonders how Tsukasa was acting strange lately. But she just shrugged off the idea thinking that he might just be busy with some stuff. As she thought of this she just entered her classroom and prepared for her next class.

* * *

Tsukushi sighed in exasperation just thinking about her assignments. Almost all of her subjects today required a report about something. She heaved her bag over her shoulder and slumped her way towards the exit. She noticed a black limo was parked outside her building and she recognized a face standing at its door.

"Tama!" yelled Tsukushi, as she hurriedly greeted the old lady and hugged her tight.

"Young miss –" Tama smiled at Tsukushi. "We must hurry now; Miss Tsubaki's going to arrive any moment."

Tsukushi nodded and was ushered into the limo followed by Tama as they sped off towards the Doumyoji mansion. Inside the limo, Tsukushi didn't know what to do, she begged for a day off from Okami-san because she knew she must fix some of her things at the mansion. Plus she knew that Tsubaki would be arriving after her class. But somehow she missed Tsukasa even though she just saw him this lunch time. Why did she miss him all of a sudden? Is it because Tsukasa suddenly changed his attitude towards her? There was this nagging feeling in her that something was not right.

"Uhm.. Tama.." Tsukushi turned to Tama. There was something she wanted to ask her sempai since she's the person next to Tsubaki she could confide on. Of course Yuki would be the first person on her list.

"Yes Tsukushi?"

"Is there something going on with Tsukasa?" blurted Tsukushi. "I mean is there something he is busy with or is there some project that needs attention? I know you won't know all what Tsukasa is doing but I know you know Tsukasa very well.."

"Hhm.. Nothing much young miss, all I know is that whenever he's busy with some paperwork, he's busy spending some time with you." Tama answered and continued "Is there something wrong Tsukushi?"

"Oh.. I see"

Tama stared at Tsukushi intently and knew that something was bothering the young miss. She need not ask but instead she gave an advice to Tsukushi hoping it will make her feel better.

"Tsukushi, I know that something is bothering you but this is not the time to think about it. You must see that living in the mansion for the coming weeks is a big chance for you to know the young master and to spend time with him. I know he's busy with all the things he must do but as a consolation to his sacrifices he turns to you for his happiness. So take this as an opportunity to show him how much you love him ok?"

Tsukushi smiled and realized that what Tama said was right, this was not the time to think about Tsukasa's shortcomings to her, it was the time to show how much she really love him.

After her realization they arrived at the mansion and were greeted by the servants. Tama ordered a maid to show Tsukushi her room since she was going to prepare dinner for Tsubaki's arrival.

She was shown to a big room in the third floor, as she opened the door to her room she was surprised to find a bed much bigger than a queen-sized one. I was like three of four people could fit into the bed and still sleep comfortably. It was covered with a soft comforter and red silk sheets, four pillows with silk pillowcases and embroideries.

'_I feel like I could be lost in this bed only'_ Tsukushi thought to herself. Beside the bed were two side tables both with lampshades that were antique in design, a telephone and an intercom too. Situated across the bed were a flat screen television with a dvd, playstation and stereo system. In between the bed and the tv was a sofa if the occupant in the room would prefer to watch tv or play games in it rather than on the bed. The room was also fully and heavily carpeted with red Persian carpets. Surprisingly there were 3 doors on the room (except the door where she came from) One was situated on the far right corner of the room (almost near one of the side table) the other one was across it, which was on the far left side of the room, and the other was on her left. She picked the last door she noticed to peek into first since it was the one who was nearest to her. She opened it and found herself into a walk-in closet. Never in Tsukushi's life did she imagine to see something like this (but of course this was the Doumyoji mansion so she wasn't so surprised). In the closet were a lot of dresses and clothes that were segregated according to function or according to seasons. There are dresses for winter, summer, fall and spring. The clothes for each season are also segregated into formal wear, casual wear, athletic wear and sleep wear. There are also shoes that match with each of the clothes in there. There is also a section dedicated to accessories, jewelry for every occasion, scarves, socks, everything you could think off was there. Tsukushi decided to leave that room because she was ogling at it too much that she might not get out of her amazement. She went to the door of the far left corner of the room; it was her own private bathroom. There was a shower cubicle and a bathtub, complete with all of the shower gels, soaps, scented oils and fragrances she could use and pick from. There was also a little area for her to dry herself up equipped with towels and bath robes for her to use. Which leaves the last door left unopened, it was across her bathroom so she walked past a mini study table (with a laptop for her to use) and a sliding door that leads to the terrace, she turned the knob and realized it was locked. It was funny though because she doesn't have any idea what could be inside so as to be locked from her side. _'Maybe it leads to an emergency escape route'_ Tsukushi thought. She smiled to herself and quickly went back to the walk-in closet to change into something nice for Tsubaki (and of course for Tsukasa too).

She picked a white spaghetti strapped dress with printed blue flowers that falls to her knees. She paired them with nice white strapped flat sandals to make her walking at ease. Just as she finished changing into her chosen outfit the intercom in her room buzzed signaling someone was calling her from the house.

"Tsukushi here.." she hesitated as she pushed the red flashing button.

"Young miss.." Tama's voice called out "Are you ready? I already sent one of the maids to your room to accompany you to the dining room"

"Ah.. Hai.." Tsukushi replied and after that Tama's voice was gone.

After fixing her hair by tying it up in a simple ponytail, there was a knock on the door. Tsukushi opened it and a maid bowed saying that she will accompany her to the dining room. Tsukushi followed her down to the main hall and they went to the east side of the house before she was left facing two big oak doors. The maid left her there and in an instant she knew they arrived. She took a big breath and turned one of the knobs to reveal what's hidden beneath the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hana Yori Dango.. hehe

Gentileschi, SarahNThatcher, maomai, thanks for your reviews!

Sorry for the late update.. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Arrgh! What's taking her so long? Her jet should've arrived 15 minutes ago.." grumbled Tsukasa. He was waiting at their airport for Tsubaki. He was on a feisty mood already when Tsubaki called him up asking to 'personally' pick her up at their airport. He wants to decline stating that they have a lot of drivers to do it but she said she has a surprise for him so he succumbed to her wish. Tsukasa was mumbling curses already when he saw a familiar jet land at the runaway. Tsubaki stepped out of her jet and upon seeing Tsukasa, she waved at him making Tsukasa hop into his limo to fetch his sister.

They were in the limo already making their way towards the mansion when Tsukasa inquired Tsubaki about the surprise she told him earlier.

"Onee-san, what's the surprise you told me about?

"Can't you wait Tsukasa?! It's at the mansion.." smiled Tsubaki.

"Whaat?! At the mansion? If I knew then I wouldn't have picked you up, I would've just looked at the mansion for it.." grumbled Tsukasa.

Tsubaki smacked her brother's head and said "Baka! You're still so impatient! Just trust me okay? I know you will be happy with it.."

"Okay okay! Sheesh!" mumbled Tsukasa massaging his head because of Tsubaki's slap.

They continued their journey with Tsubaki rattling about business matters she needs to do in Tokyo and asking Tsukasa some important highlights and opinions about it. Sure she knew her brother is stubborn and a selfish brat, but when it comes to business he's got a brilliant head on his shoulders.

* * *

Tsukushi opened the door and was amazed at what hid beneath it. It was like a small greenhouse that was full of flowers in bloom. Roses, daisies, carnations, tulips, stargazers etcetera. The greenhouse was elegantly designed with candles to accentuate the mood and some lights make it a little festive. In the middle of it lay a round table that was prepared for 6 people. Tsukushi knew who the 6 people were, the F4, she and Tsubaki. Maybe this is like a reunion of some sort, Tsukushi thought as she walked around the place admiring the flowers and the scent it gave the area. Since Tsubaki was rarely in Japan and when she was here she would only stay for a few days. As she looked up she noticed that it was a clear sky showing the moon and the stars. 

If there weren't an affair to be held Tsukushi thought she would invite Tsukasa to stargaze tonight. Suddenly the double oak doors opened revealing Tsubaki and a surprised Tsukasa.

"Makino!!" exclaimed a very surprised Tsukasa.

"Tsukushi!!" squealed Tsubaki. After that she quickly ran to Tsukushi giving her a big hug. "My! You've grown a bit from the last time I saw you! Tsukasa must be taking good care of you ne?"

"Ahh.." Tsukushi replied. She was still a little shocked from Tsubaki's hug but she also missed her. "I'm okay Onee-san, Uhmm.. Tsukasa is taking good care of me too"

"Ah! It's a good thing he does, if he isn't then I'm going to smack him real hard!" with that Tsubaki gave Tsukasa a fierce look.

Tsukasa just stood there like a frozen statue looking at Tsukushi. He has never seen her so beautiful like this, maybe because it has something to do with the ambiance around them but seeing her in this simple dress and the way she did her hair tonight unraveled the beauty within her. Seeing her like this made him fall over in love with her again. If they were just alone in the room right now, he would've hugged her so tight and kiss her so deeply like they would never be apart anymore. He broke off his thoughts about Tsukushi when he remembered about Tsubaki's surprise for him.

"Oi Onee-san I almost forgot, what was your surprise?" Tsukasa asked half-heartedly, his thoughts still focused on Tsukushi.

"Well, since it's the right time to say it" smiled Tsubaki. "While I'm here in Japan this coming weeks, Tsukushi will stay at this mansion with us!"

"EEEHH??!!" Tsukasa gasped, completely knocking him off his train of thoughts about Tsukushi. Tsukushi? Here at the mansion with me? Sure it was one of his dreams coming true, but since he was in the middle of his plan he was worried how he can control himself with Tsukushi around him most of the time.

"Yup! And Tsukushi agreed to it already! So don't you act like you're scared of her or something, I know you're glad and giddy deep down inside of you.." nudged Tsubaki.

Tsukushi blushed at Tsubaki's statement when the doors opened again and the F3 arrived. Seeing her guests are now complete, Tsubaki ushered them to seat at the table already and signaled one of the maids to get their meal ready. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were seated together with Tsubaki at Tsukushi's left followed by Rui, Soujiro and Akira. They quickly ate their appetizers and their main course. After that as they drank their wine they were busy exchanging their stories, opinions and laughing their hearts out especially when they were told about Akira's last adventure. It was a miracle though that Rui didn't feel sleepy during the whole night. They chatted the night away until almost all of them are drunk.

Tsubaki was singing her hearts out even if its out of tune, Rui left already to find a comfortable guest room so he could sleep already, Akira and Soujiro are blabbing about their current conquests and Tsukushi who can't really handle her alcohol very well was tipsy already and almost puked on Tsukasa's lap. Tsukasa never really drank a lot of wine that he can't handle because he knew that someone must stay a little on their senses.

"Makino, I'm going to put you to bed okay?" Tsukasa said to Tsukushi as he knew that Tsukushi needs to rest already. He carried her by putting his arm under her legs and her back like a groom carrying his bride. "Goodnight guys take care of my sister" he said to Akira and Soujiro.

"Goodniiiight.. Take care of Tsukushiiii!" screamed Tsubaki.

"Do your best Tsukasa! Lose your virginity already!" nudged Soujiro and Akira. As they filled up their glasses once again and sang with Tsubaki.

Tsukasa walked slowly into the hall while carrying Tsukushi, he doesn't want to rash but instead he wanted to cherish this little moment. He's carrying this stubborn girl who he knew if not drunk wouldn't let him carry her like this. But at her state he knew that she's this vulnerable and fragile person that needs to be cared for.

"Ungh.. Tsukasa.. I don't feel good.." whimpered Tsukushi.

"Hold on Tsukushi.. We're almost there.."

They arrived at Tsukushi's bedroom and Tsukasa asked the maid to bring some medicine and lukewarm water. He laid her down onto her bed carefully.

"Tsukasa…" called out Tsukushi.

"Nani?"

"Stomach… hurts…."

Someone knocked on the door and when Tsukasa opened it, it was Tama.

"Young master.. Here is the medicine and the lukewarm water you asked for.." Tama said while giving Tsukasa the medicine and the thermos with the water. "Do you want me to prepare some tea for the young miss?"

"No thanks Tama.. I think she will be fine after she took this" Tsukasa said referring to the medicine.

"Very well.." Tama said as she bowed and exited the room locking the door after her.

Tsukasa placed the medicine at the table and took one towel from the bathroom. He also went into the closet and picked some clothes for Tsukushi to change into. He went back to Tsukushi who was whimpering and saying some stuff that he knew she was doing it subconsciously because of the alcohol.

"You…. Pig-headed…. Jerk…." mumbled Tsukushi. She was dizzy all right, and she might puke all around her bed but she can't control her emotions right now. It feels like she could tell everything and everyone how she feels. Must be the alcohol that's giving her the courage she needs sometimes.

"Don't…you….like me….anymore?" rattled Tsukushi, tears forming in her eyes.

"Have you….found….someone….else?" with that Tsukushi began crying. She was shaking because of the tears that she can't hold back anymore.

Seeing Tsukushi like this, Tsukasa can't help but feel sorry for her. He didn't know that because of his plan she would be suffering so much like this. But it was too late now, it already started and the only battle that he must fight and win is against his own self. All he wants to do now is to take Tsukushi into his arms and stop her from crying, tell her how much he loves her and how much he cherishes her. There could be no other woman for him; she was the only one whom he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to kiss all her fears and inhibitions away and cradle her for the rest of the night.

"You….dont….hug me….anymore"

"You….dont….kiss me….like you….used to"

"You….dont –" Tsukushi's words were cut by Tsukasa kissing her forehead.

"Ssshh… Tsukushi…" whispered Tsukasa. He tilted her head upwards and slid the medicine tablet in her mouth and assisted her in drinking some water. "Hush now… I'm going to change your clothes okay?"

Tsukushi just like a little child nodded at somebody's order.

Knowing Tsukushi surrendered already, he took the towel and dipped it into the thermos with lukewarm water. He took Tsukushi's sandals off her feet and carefully placed it beside her bed. Now he is faced with a predicament, how will he remove Tsukushi's dress? He searched for a zipper but he found that there is none. Which can only mean one thing; he has to slide it off Tsukushi's body.

He was fumbling a bit at the hemline of the skirt, but he knew he must do it. He just needs to control his own urges. He lifted Tsukushi's legs and pulled the dress upwards up until her waist. He was building up a sweat when he saw Tsukushi's legs and inner thighs. _'Must control self'_ he thought. He carried Tsukushi a little to heave the dress until it slid over her head. He laid her again and marveled at the sight before him, he saw her only in her strapless white lace bra and panty. He blushed into a deep red when some thoughts of what he might do to Tsukushi entered into his mind.

But he mustn't let himself be carried away, so he took the towel from the thermos and gently scrubbed Tsukushi's body with it. He started from her neck, then into her shoulders and the length of her arms. He avoided his gaze into her breasts and quickly turned to her stomach. From there he proceeded to her thighs and legs, he avoided some areas he knew he must or else he might be drawn to it and he might do something Tsukushi would be furious about. He took the top of the pajama set for Tsukushi and clothed it into her. Knowing that it's placed already he slid his hands inside of it and unhooked her bra, taking it as he withdrew his hand from under it.

The next is her underwear; he knew he couldn't put on her pajama pants if he hasn't changed her underwear. He just closed his eyes and tugged it down until it slid off her legs. He sensed for the clean one and slid it into Tsukushi's legs until he feels that it finally covered her area. He opened his eyes and was satisfied at what he did and gently slid her pajama pants to dress her up.

_'Whew!'_ Tsukasa thought. This was definitely a test for a man's control. With that he put her blanket over her body and kissed her goodnight. He walked up to the door on the far right corner of the room and got a key from his pants and unlocked the door. He opened it and entered his own bedroom.

_Tsukushi was having a nice and sweet dream, she was dreaming that someone was carrying_ _her out into a field full of flowers. He laid her onto a bed in the middle of the field that was so soft and cuddly. She felt that she knew this man, he looks familiar, but she couldn't see his face. Deep inside her heart she knew it was the only man she ever loved – Tsukasa. She felt that her clothes was being stripped off her body, her dress was the first. But she wondered why she wasn't angry and she wasn't stopping this guy from doing it. _

_She was letting him do it, because she knew and feel that she want him to do so. She realized she was only wearing her under garments when she felt him touch her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her stomach, her thighs and her legs. She was lost in his touch that after it she was wondering why he hasn't touched her 'vital' parts. Was he avoiding it? Why? All the more she wanted him to touch those he hasn't touched it. She felt him putting something on her upper body, but she liked it because he slid his hands under it to fumble her bra 'Ah.. I knew he couldn't just ignore it'. He unhooked it and took it off her, knowing that he would touch her breasts now caused her to feel excited and expectant. But she was left to be disappointed because he didn't. Then she felt that he tugged down her underwear, she felt her need rising for him and she knew that he must have felt it too. _

_She wanted to rise and tug at his hair, kiss him hard on the lips, at his neck, his chest, his whole body. She wanted to take him into her, she wanted him to take over her whole body, and she won't refuse anymore. As she knew that it was exposed for him to feast on_, _she knew her need was rising to its peak. Her delusional fantasies about them were soon halted abruptly by feeling that it was covered again by a garment. She felt her world stop, he ignored her! He doesn't love her anymore? Why? Is it because he doesn't desire for her anymore? 'Tsukasa.. I want you to want me like I do to you…' _with that final thought and her exhaustion kicking in, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Barely two hours after he went to his bed Tsukasa still couldn't sleep. '_Damn that girl, why did she get that drunk all of a sudden?_' He can't erase from his mind the sight he saw as he was changing her clothes. He was fumbling in his bed as he couldn't concentrate; he was still aroused because of her. If only she knew what he is going through right now, she needs to make it up to him big time. He wants to check up on her for every 30 minutes that passed since he exited her bedroom, but he knew that he must restrain himself because something might happen.

His room was just like Tsukushi, except that it was a little bigger. Even though he has another room for his suits and clothes, and there are only 2 doors other than the main door and the one that leads to a balcony. He got up and put on his boxer shorts because he usually sleeps without any clothes on. He went to the door on the far left corner of the room where it leads to Tsukushi's room. He turned the knob and took a peak inside just checking on her.

He saw her sleeping soundly like an angel. '_An angel'_ he thought, but she has a body smoking like hell. He closed the door and locked it, afraid he might not control his urges to sleep next to her. He just went to the bathroom and took a cold shower to ease his muscles.

* * *

Tsukushi awoke at the sound of birds chirping from the Doumyoji gardens. She couldn't recall what really happened the night before but she knew she had a very pleasant dream. Somehow that made her wake up with a smile but why is it that her heart is somewhat aching? She knew there was nothing that could go possibly wrong right now. Right? She got off her bed and it donned on her that she wasn't wearing the dress she wore at Tsubaki's welcome party. She touched herself and figured out that she was wearing pajamas and she wasn't wearing any bra! She checked out her underwear and she saw that it was a different one too. 

"I know I haven't got the chance to change my clothes last night.." She paced the room and noticed that the clothes she wore last night were neatly folded and placed at the foot of her bed. The sandals she wore were placed beside her bed. Someone must've changed her clothes for her, but who?

"It was me.." a familiar voice said.

Tsukushi spun around and saw a very tired looking Tsukasa. "YOU!!" She saw him coming out from the locked door she thought of as an escape route. "and WHAT are YOU doing? WHERE did YOU come from??!"

He walked into Tsukushi's room only wearing his boxers and closed the door. "Hai hai.. I didn't sleep much Makino, I have a huge headache because of you and that's what you repay me?" He sat on the couch and sprawled on it massaging his head.

"A-Ano.." stammered Tsukushi, sure she was angry but she was feeling a little bit of guilt at Tsukasa's state. She stood behind the couch directly behind Tsukasa and put her hands in Tsukasa's head massaging it. "Gomen.. But I really can't remember much of what happened last night.."

He took Tsukushi's hand and held them into his, "Makino, I was the one who changed your clothes last night, don't worry I didn't do anything to you that I know would make you mad. I'm not a pervert. Also I came from my room and that door leads to it okay?" He tugged Tsukushi's hands and she bent her body embracing him placing her head beside his.

"Arigato" she said and placed a small but warm kiss on his cheeks. It wasn't a smack though because she kissed him for more than 5 seconds, not wanting to let go of his skin from her lips. Seeing him look like that and hearing those words made her feel how much she love this guy. How much she wanted him to be by her side forever.

Feeling her kiss like this, he wanted to turn his face around to face her and claim her lips with his. But he must control his self again, knowing that everything he made up to now would be useless if he would succumb quickly to Tsukushi. What he did is he removed her embrace and stood up to a confused Tsukushi. "I.. I mean, we.. must get ready for breakfast. Tama might throw a fit if we're late." With that he went back to his room and got into the shower, a cold shower.

"Uh.. Okay.." stammered Tsukushi. _'Why is he like this?'_ _'He's completely changed' _she thought. She felt pain deep inside her heart. _'He rejected me' _the way she kissed him was like making him feel and know that she wants him but he totally didn't get it. Or if he did he just didn't take the bait. _'Baka! With his stupidity I knew he wouldn't really get my advances!'_ she smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

* * *

Rui was already at the dining room of the Doumyoji mansion sipping his coffee. Akira and Soujiro were also there but with their heads down on the table suffering from a severe hangover and stomachache. All the medicine they could drink last night didn't help them ease what they are feeling. 

"Good morning everyone!" a cheerful Tsubaki said as she entered the dining room showing no sign of a hangover or from lack of sleep.

"Ugh.. Tsubaki really has a high tolerance for alcohol" Soujiro complained. Tsubaki wouldn't stop drinking until he and Akira finally admitted defeat and puked from all the alcohol they took.

"Yeah you're right.. I don't know how she handled all that wine" grimaced Akira.

"Ei you two, you left me all alone last night! We were still having fun when you guys passed out on me!" nudged Tsubaki, preparing her tea.

"Ungghh…" replied the two.

"The couple's not here yet?" Tsubaki asked Rui.

"No."

"Hai.. must be a tiresome night for both of them" smiled Tsubaki.

Rui knew what she was talking about. _'Did something happen between them?" _he thought. He knew that Tsukasa is trying to do it but he knew that Makino wouldn't let him until they got married. But all of the alcohol that she took last night would surely make her forget about some things right? _'Like her virginity?'_ He broke from his thoughts when Makino entered the living room looking a little out of the blue and thinking about something.

"Ei Tsukushi-chan! How was last night?" Tsubaki blurted out.

"Ano.. It was okay I passed out and slept peacefully last night." replied Tsukushi. _'Was it really peaceful?'_ she thought.

Rui let out a sigh of relief. He knew nothing happened because Tsukushi was still the same as before. Plus the fact that she's not blushing when she was asked about a question like that.

Tsukushi took a seat beside Rui and started to drink her coffee and munch some of her pancakes. "Rui, what happened to those two?" asked Tsukushi referring to Akira and Soujiro.

"They drank a lot last night, obviously they couldn't outlast Tsubaki."

"Ahh.." she said as she was busy now with her potato salad.

The doors from the dining room suddenly opened and Tsukasa walked in clad in a business-type suit. He was talking to the phone to someone talking about a merger or some sort and he needs to see the papers as quickly as possible. As he ended the call he slumped over to a chair next to Tsukushi.

"Oi Tsukasa, where are you off to? It's a Saturday there is no office" asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah Tsukasa, are you sure you know what day it is?" motioned Tsukushi.

"I know. It's just that I have a video conference with our business in America, it's Friday there so I have to go" Tsukasa retorted. He quickly drank his coffee and whispered to Tsukushi "See you later" before he kissed her goodbye on the forehead. He waved to the others and strode out of the room.

"My my, my little brother really learned some of his responsibilities ne?" praised Tsubaki. She knew he's stubborn as ever not doing things he doesn't really want to do but maybe with Tsukushi staying around the house he's contented that she will always be available for him to see anytime, so he can took over the business with concentration and aggressiveness. "Anyway, I also have some things to take care off, Rui, could you drop off these two (referring to Soujiro and Akira who are still lurching their stomachs out) while you go on your way home?"

"Sure no problem" yawned Rui. "Let's go, I need to get some sleep. See you around Makino"

"Sure. Take care you guys" Tsukushi said as she waved goodbye to the F3.

Akira and Soujiro also waved goodbye but still not feeling well that they decided to bring some of the medicine with them. Knowing how reckless Rui drives they know that their stomachs will lurch some more.

With the F3 gone, Tsubaki and Tsukushi are left alone in the dining room. As Tsubaki finished her cup of tea she asked "Tsukushi, what are your plans today? I'm sorry if I have to leave you all alone here."

"Oh, Onee-san.. I'm okay you don't need to worry about me. I have to do a lot of assignments so I will also be busy." smiled Tsukushi. She knew she have to start doing it or else she won't finish all of it by Monday.

"Ah.. It's good to hear that, anyway I'm off. If you need something you can ask any of the maids and Tama. The library is located on the 2nd floor west wing of the house. You could do your assignments there because it's up to date with the latest books" stated Tsubaki as she bade Tsukushi goodbye and left.

Tsukushi sighed and went back to her bedroom. She picked up her school bag and went to search for the library. Since she was on the third floor she went down the flight of stairs and started to trudge towards the west wing. However the hall was as long as she could see and there are 6 doors on it. _'Might as well check each one'_ she thought. She opened the first door on her right and it was a room full of pool and billiard tables. _'Are they holding some tournament here?' _having one table is enough but there are more than ten of them. She went to the next door on the left; it looks like it was a storage area but not quite because of the antiques and sculptures of Roman gods and goddesses were placed in order. _'Looks like a museum' _she quipped.

The next door was also like storage for plates, silverware and glasses of all sorts and kinds. Most of them were china and porcelain; some are also made of gold. _'Now I know why they think that Tsukasa is the guy who was fed with a gold spoon because it was true!'_ she giggled. The next door is also a dining room but it was much bigger than she came from, it could hold up to a thousand guests! The second to the last door was locked and the last door that was standing at the end of the hallway must be the library.

She opened it and she was right, the library was as big as the one in Eitoku _'or maybe a little bigger' _she thought. There were tables and chairs with lamps on each of them and there are also individual study tables with laptops on them. The book shelves were as high as she could see and there are ladders as high as ten feet on each of them. There is also a main computer that was programmed exclusively for the catalog of the books. _'Tsubaki was not joking; they have a complete selection of books'_ as she browsed to the computer for every subject that she could think of has an available book for it.

She put her school bag on one of the individual tables and took out her notes, then she went to the main computer to search for the books she needed. After a few minutes of browsing she went to look for the books in the different shelves. She was on a ladder when her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi.." greeted Tsukushi as she flipped her phone.

"Tsukky?"

"Yuki! What is it? Is there a problem?"

"Iie.. I was just wondering because Soujiro called me up asking me to come over his house today. He is kinda delusional, complaining about a stomach ache and a major hangover.." giggled Yuki.

"Haha! Well, he is not really well; he and Akira drank a lot of wine last night trying to outlast Onee-san. But obviously they failed.. So, are you coming over to his house?"

"Yup, I had to. He was asking me to bring some of the chicken soup my mom cooked for him before. Saying that it was one of his last wishes.. hehe.."

"Okay.. Anyway I have a ton of assignments to do, take good care of Soujiro ok?"

"Of course I will.. Ja ne!"

Tsukushi flipped her phone ending the call with Yuki. _'Onee-san is really something'_ she thought as she smiled to herself. She picked up all the books she needed and settled in on her chosen table. "Ready!" she said aloud and started her homework.

* * *

Tsukasa was at his office and he loosened up his tie. His video conference just ended and he was done with all the paperwork that he had to sign. The merger that he was working for this past week ended as a huge success and he knew that it would benefit the Doumyoji Corporation for the future years to come. He just called his mother informing her of the outcome and she congratulated him for a job well done. _'This calls for a celebration'_ he thought. It was way past lunchtime and he wondered how Tsukushi was doing. He reached for the phone in his desk and dialed Tsukushi's number. 

"Moshi moshi.." the voice from the other line said.

"What are you doing?" asked Tsukasa.

"Who's this?"

"Baka! It's me! Who else could it be?"

"Tsukasa! I was just playing with you baka! Anyway are you finished with your work already?"

"Yup.. I'm coming home now, anyway get ready because we're going out tonight with the F3. So prepare yourself okay? I don't want to be seen with someone who doesn't look good.." smiled Tsukasa. But he knew that whatever Tsukushi was wearing she will always be beautiful to him.

"Yes your highness.." Tsukushi said mockingly. "Got to go, got to finish my assignments." she said as she ended the call.

He pressed the flash button and called the F3.

"Rui, wake up we're going out tonight. 8 pm at my house"

"Akira, stop puking already. We're going out tonight 8 pm at my house"

"Soujiro.. Hello Soujiro! Is that Yuki? Anyway we're going out tonight 8 pm at my house don't be late"

As he finished all that needs to be done, he grabbed his jacket and left his office to go home to Tsukushi.


	4. Chapter 4

Like I said, I don't own Hana Yori Dango..

To Gentileschi, thanks a lot for the review! Hope I could live up to your expectations? hehehe!

To ruinosekai, thanks also! Is Tsukasa being mean? hhmm.. maybe I'll try to redeem him a little bit.. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Tsukushi was still drafting her report when Tama walked in the library followed by two maids pushing a tray cart with some food.

"Young miss, its way past lunch time already and you haven't had your lunch. Shall I leave the food with you here?" Tama said rather worried at Tsukushi skipping her lunch.

"Iie Tama.. Tsukasa is on his way home now, If he hasn't eaten his lunch yet I would like to eat with him.." Tsukushi said even though she's so hungry already. But she doesn't want to eat alone, especially in this house where it's so big. She feels it would be lonely to eat on her own with no company.

"Very well.." Tama said as she motioned the other maids to go and return to the kitchen. "I shall send someone for you when the young master arrives.."

"Thanks Tama.."

Tama smiled and exited the library. She knew the young master would be very happy about this, having Tsukushi wait for him to eat lunch with him was a simple way of showing how important the young master is to the young girl.

* * *

Barely 30 minutes passed by after Tama asked her, Tsukasa arrived and was greeted by Tama at the front door.

"Where's Tsukushi?" Tsukasa demanded.

"She is at the library young master. She hasn't eaten her lunch yet.." explained Tama.

"What??! Why didn't you serve her lunch Tama?!" growled Tsukasa. Knowing Makino would be hungry right now and she wasn't treated right at his own home made him furious. Even if it's Tama, it was unacceptable.

"Eehh.. Young master, she wished not to have her lunch until you arrive. Have you eaten your lunch already?" retorted Tama.

Hearing Tama's explanation, Tsukasa suddenly felt his anger fade away. Tsukushi waited for him to have lunch with him, he suddenly broke into a wide smile and ordered "Tama! Prepare our lunch, I'm going to get Tsukushi, where is she?"

"She's at the library young master.." answered Tama. As she smiled to herself knowing that the young master is so giddy like a young child given his first candy.

Tsukasa ran towards the library knocking over some of the maids carrying towels. He barged into the room and found Tsukushi busy typing away some stuff on one of the laptops in the room.

"Oi Makino! Enough about that already, you haven't eaten your lunch yet!" ordered Tsukasa as he strode to where Tsukushi was. He placed his hands over hers as to prevent her from typing anymore.

"Tsukasa just one last sentence okay?" pleaded Tsukushi.

He let go of her hands and she typed away the last sentences she deemed fit for her report. Pressing the save button, she finally let out a huge sigh of relief and said "Finished! I can't believe its all done.." She slumped over her chair and felt the exhaustion of her hands from typing and the strain in her eyes came over her.

"Why didn't you eat on time Kushi? You know how bad it is to let your hunger pass.." Tsukasa snorted.

"I didn't really took track of the time, I just realized it was lunch already when Tama came in and asked me to eat.."

"Then why didn't you eat already?

"Well… I just wanted to eat with you.. Somehow I have this feeling that you would be back soon and you'll eat your lunch with me.." Tsukushi blushed as she said it. She was getting kinda comfortable about Tsukasa now and she's not ashamed anymore of showing him how much she loves him.

"That settles it then!" Tsukasa snapped as he grabbed Tsukushi's hands and dragged her out of the library. They ran along the halls hand in hand laughing, giggling and tickling one another. They look like two young children who first knew how to love.

They arrived at the main dining room and found Tama busy preparing the table and food for them, Tsukasa sat at one end and motioned Tsukushi to sit at the other. Tsukushi however found that she and Tsukasa were like six feet apart since the table were made for 12 people. She whispered something to Tama and to Tsukasa's bewilderment Tama smiled at what Tsukushi said and ordered something to the maids. The maids quickly followed and removed the set of plates and glasses for Tsukushi. Tsukasa was about to bellow to the maids about taking off her plates from the table when he was stopped because they placed it on the chair next to him at his right.

"The table so big so I thought I might as well eat next to you.." Tsukushi said as she took her seat next to a surprised Tsukasa. "I'm not really used to big tables because back at home the four of us share one small table together.."

"I know because you're poor.." intimidated Tsukasa.

"Fine! Then I'll go back to the other end then!" stomped Tsukushi. She was about to stand up to move when all of a sudden she was held back by Tsukasa.

"I'm sorry okay? I want you here next to me.." mellowed Tsukasa. His brown eyes staring straight into her letting her know that he's sincere and her action is well appreciated.

Tsukushi sat back down and started to eat her food. It wasn't long before she started eating that she realized that she was really so hungry. She didn't even notice Tsukasa was staring at her while she's caught up eating.

'_She really is one hell of a woman' _Tsukasa thought. He was staring into her as she was busy eating up their lunch. He smiled and started to eat his own meal.

They finished their meal and went to their own bedrooms. Tsukasa needs to change his clothes while Tsukushi thinks she needs some shut-eye to rest her mind from all the homework. Arriving at her own room, Tsukushi thought of watching something so she turned on the tv and sat on the sofa. She was surfing some channels when a news report about Tsukasa caught her eye. The news reported that the future heir of Doumyoji Corporation – Doumyoji Tsukasa, closed a large deal with an American Corporation. The benefits would be beneficial for the Doumyoji Corp. for future years to come.

In the news, the newscaster was reporting the facts but the background was something that caught Tsukushi's attention, Tsukasa was leaving a large building with a sexy blond girl. He was laughing with that girl! His arms were settling at that girl's waist and it looks like they were flirting with one another! _'That idiot!' _Tsukushi thought. _'Is it because of that girl that's why he changed all of a sudden?'_ _'Just because I'm a little conservative doesn't mean I'm boring!'_ Tsukushi turned off the tv and her brain is still rattling all the thoughts that came into her head. She felt tears coming up in her eyes.. _'Is it because of that girl that's why you don't have the passion you have for me before?'_

'_Fine! If that's what you want that's what you will get!' _Tsukushi thought of a way of bringing Tsukasa back into her. _'I'll show him what I've got!'_

Tsukushi ran into her walk-in closet and scanned the dresses that hung there. She needs to find something that would catch Tsukasa's attention tonight. _'No, not just Tsukasa, but everyone's attention'. _She rummaged through the summer collection and looked into the evening wear; everything seemed to fall below her knees so she moved into the party dresses. She caught sight of a very slim dress; it's black so it suits the occasion. It is a very form fitting dress that has only one strap that starts at her left breast and ends at the left side of her back. It also has a very low neckline that would reveal her cleavage and the rise of her breasts. It falls only until half of her thighs or maybe two inches above her knee. It also has a small one inch slit at the right side below the zipper of the dress. She knew that this dress would really make sure she got everyone's attention tonight, no more Tsukushi the party pooper and no more Tsukushi holding back her feelings. She looked for a pair of stilettos that would suit the dress and she found a single strapped pair. Knowing her outfit is ready she went back to her bed to take a nap. She needs her energy for tonight. Setting the alarm clock to 6 pm she dozed off.

* * *

Rui awoke at the sound of his phone. It was 5 pm already and he remembered about Tsukasa's call earlier saying they would go out tonight. He knew Tsukasa usually doesn't call for late night parties, except if it's really important. He got out of his bed and prepares to get ready as he answered his phone.

As he flipped his phone open, a voice called out to him in advance. "Rui wake up! Why did it take you so long to answer your phone?"

"Akira.. You know I'm sleeping dammit. Now what do you want?"

"Could you pick me up while you're going to Tsukasa's? I can't get my sisters off of me!"

"Fine. I'll just take a bath and get ready then I'm off"

"Okay. Ja ne!"

Rui flipped his phone ending the call and started to make his way towards the shower when the tv in his room caught his attention, it showed a flash report about Tsukasa closing a deal. It was nothing new to him but the background speaks for itself so loud that it was the one to be noticed. He saw Tsukasa getting cozy with a sexy blond girl. He was worried about Tsukushi, what would her reaction be if she saw this? He turned off his tv and walked to his bathroom to get ready.

* * *

At exactly 6 pm, Tsukushi awoke at the sound of her alarm. She knew she has exactly two hours to get ready before they would go out tonight. She got up from her bed and managed to slip into the kitchen, she just grabbed a sandwich and a juice. The chef wanted to prepare something for her but she declined saying that was all she needed at the moment. She went back to her room and went into the bathroom getting ready for her long bath when Tsukasa came barging in from the door that connects their rooms.

"Oi.. Tsu-kushi, Ah.. I see you're getting ready for tonight. Anyway don't be late okay" after saying that he went back into his room to get himself ready.

'_He is really soo weird' _Tsukushi thought. '_Anyway tonight Tsukasa you will see a new Tsukushi.'_ As she entered the bathroom she chose a particular fragrance she intends to use – a subtle green tea fragrance. She put a little of it on her tub plus some of the bath gels which she poured into it already. Soon the room smelled like that and she bathed and washed her hair thoroughly knowing that she should be super clean and fresh tonight.

She dried herself up and started to blower her damp hair and after that she went to the mini dresser and opened some of its drawers to find all kinds of makeup – eyeliners, eye shadows, blush on, lip liners, lipsticks, concealers etc. She doesn't really know how to use some of them so she just put some moisturizer on her face before putting some pressed powder. She highlighted her eyes by applying dark eyeliner and for the finishing touch she applied a light lipstick. Sure she wanted to change her appearance tonight but she still wants to maintain an innocent look when it comes to her face.

She went to her closet and tried the dress on, it was perfect! It was very revealing and it showed her curves. For the past months that she was dating Tsukasa and almost every night of eating at fancy restaurants, it helped her to have some additional flesh at the right areas. She searched for something to cover it first, because they might go to dinner then go clubbing. She found a translucent black lace that was a wrap around dress, suitable for covering outfits like what she wore. It has a v-shaped front but it would still show her cleavage and it covers up to the middle of her arms and falls at her knees. She put on her stilettos and went to fix her hair. She tied it up into a loose bun and let some of her hair fall down into her shoulders. She curled its ends having a sophisticated look. She checked her watch and it's exactly 7:30 pm. _'Right on time' _she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was already ready and he was waiting at the living room with Rui, Akira and Soujiro. He was wearing a v-neck white Chanel shirt coupled with black pants from Gucci. Rui wore a purple turtleneck and dark brown khaki pants, Akira wore a red shirt and white pants topped down with a black trench coat and Soujiro wore a black stripped shirt and black denim pants. They were busy chatting away when Rui interrogated Tsukasa about the news report.

"Tsukasa about the news report today, who is that blond girl, you're getting cozy with?" He asked Tsukasa that question because Tsukushi wasn't within the area.

"Oh! She's Victoria, nice name isn't it?" giggled Tsukasa.

"Who the hell is she?" Akira stated. He too was pissed about how Tsukasa acted with that girl knowing he's going steady with Makino.

"Well.. I don't know if I should say this but.. She's a good friend.." replied Tsukasa with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oi Tsukasa are you sure? If there's something going on between you and that girl you better not mess around with Makino" cautioned Soujiro.

"What's wrong with you guys? Am I not allowed to having any other girl acquaintances other than Makino?" blurted Tsukasa; he knew they are just after Tsukushi's feelings about this.

"Tsukasa. If you hurt Makino I swear I'm not going to forgive you" Rui said menacingly. He meant it, if he hurts Tsukushi's feelings he will never ever let her go.

The air in the room was getting heavy already and it's a good thing that Tama arrived and announced that Tsukushi is ready and is coming down now.

Tsukushi slowly walked down the stairs and entered the living room. Everyone turned around and utterly froze into their seats. Rui who was sipping his tea stopped into raising his cup to his lips. Soujiro who knew Tsukushi as a tomboy widened his eyes at Tsukushi's look. Akira who admitted that Tsukushi's not his type even if she's ten years older dropped his mouth open in surprise. The person who was most shocked was Tsukasa; he didn't really expect Tsukushi would wear something like this. Tsukushi, on the other hand, who knew and felt that she got the F4's attention and specially Tsukasa thought _'Wait till you see what I really wore.'_

"Tsukushi!! What do you think you're wearing??!" Tsukasa asked breaking the silence. He was beet red from what she looks like and he doesn't want other people to see her in that way, it was supposed to be only him who sees her like that.

"This? It's a dress Tsukasa if you didn't know this" replied Tsukushi. She twirled around as if a model does in a runaway. She caught Rui shooting her a serious stare.

"Wow Tsukushi… If you're not going steady with Tsukasa I would really like to have you as my date tonight.." Akira said admiringly. He wasn't thinking straight at all knowing that his comment would surely make Tsukasa angry. "No offense Tsukasa.." he immediately followed sensing Tsukasa's anger.

"Really? Well Akira maybe I would agree if someone wouldn't take me as a date tonight" Tsukushi replied flirtatiously.

Hearing Tsukushi's words, Tsukasa grabbed her hand and said "Let's go. We're going to be late" He grabbed his jacket and gave it to Tsukushi. "Wear this" he ordered.

"But I already have a jacket.." reasoned out Tsukushi.

"What jacket?" a shocked Tsukasa said. She wasn't wearing any!

"This black lace.. This is my jacket. Now let's go!" stated Tsukushi and she left with Rui followed by Akira and Soujiro leaving a blushing Tsukasa behind.

"Hey wait for me!" said Tsukasa running after them.

* * *

They entered Tsukasa's limo with Tsukasa making Tsukushi go in first and he quickly followed her so none of the F3 would sit beside her. While they are inside the limo, Tsukasa seated close to Tsukushi so as to block her from the F3's sight. _'Why did she wear something like this? Her cleavage is exposed!'_ He was beet red from anger and from arousal maybe? They are engaged in a lively conversation except Tsukasa who was a little grouchy because of Tsukushi's dress.

They arrived at a posh restaurant and Tsukushi was surprised because there weren't any other people who are in it.

"Where are the other customers?" wondered Tsukushi.

"I reserved the restaurant for the night" replied Tsukasa. It was a good thing he did that though, because he doesn't know what he will do if he catches other guys looking at Tsukushi right now.

They were ushered in by the waiter and Tsukasa saw that the waiter was looking at Tsukushi admiringly and was smiling to her. He quickly asked for the manager and asked that the waitresses of the restaurant are the only ones who would serve their food tonight. The manager was rather confused at this odd request but knowing they are the F4 she hurriedly carried out the order.

Meanwhile Tsukushi was confused because the waiter who ushered them into the restaurant disappeared like the other waiters. She found out that the waitresses of the restaurant who wore mini-skirts are the only ones who are serving their food and wine. Much to the gladness of Akira and Soujiro who flirts with the waitresses they fall their sights with. She remembered when they went into the restaurant that the waiter was looking at her and was smiling at her when Tsukasa asked for the manager and murmured something to her. After that only the waitresses were seen in the restaurant. She didn't know if what she feels is anger or amusement by what Tsukasa did. Amusement because she knew Tsukasa doesn't want other people to see her like that or anger because he was also flirting with some of the waitresses that serves their wine! This made Tsukushi more inclined to her latter feeling and made her more decided about what she's going to do tonight.

A few minutes after they finished their meal..

"Tsukasa, what was the celebration all about?" Soujiro asked finishing his wine.

Tsukasa stood up and made a toast "This is for the success of the merger between Doumyoji Corporation and Thomas Enterprises. This past week of all the hard work me and Victoria went through was worth it!"

"Victoria?? Who is she?" asked a startled Tsukushi. She has a feeling that this 'Victoria' was the blond girl he was flirting with. What made her feel a little angry was a toast offering he made and making her knew that this girl was getting close to him.

"Oh! Kushi, she's the one from Thomas Enterprises and she really helped me a lot in convincing some people about the merger.." Tsukasa replied. "I don't know, but it was fun hanging out with her.." giggled Tsukasa.

Tsukushi didn't really know what to react at Tsukasa's last statement._ 'He had fun with her? What kind of fun?' _She was his girlfriend and he was having fun with another girl other than her. She kinda felt betrayed and hurt. _'Maybe this explains his odd behavior nowadays.'_ She wanted to cry but she knew that this is not the right time for it. She must be strong. To clear her mind she stood up and said "We're going clubbing right? Let's go because we're wasting our time here!" She grabbed Rui's arm and bolted out of the door.

"Oi Tsukasa don't you think you're a little insensitive about Makino's feelings?" said a concerned Akira.

"Yeah Tsukasa, don't you think that Tsukushi might be hurt because of that?" Soujiro quipped.

"There's nothing wrong with what I said, I just told the truth" Tsukasa said as he bolted out of his seat and out the door, a little worried that Rui is with HIS Tsukushi.

"I bet something is going to happen tonight.." Akira turned to Soujiro.

"You want to make a bet with that?"

"Nah.. We're both thinking something is really going to happen tonight.." Akira finally said as he and Soujiro followed the three.

* * *

Their limo made its way through Tokyo and it stopped in the newly opened club called Explode. The club was big and when they first entered in they were greeted with a big dance floor full of teenagers dancing with the hip music. Across the dance floor was the huge bar complete with all kinds of drinks. They were ushered into the biggest VIP Room in the second floor and it wasn't surprising that it was built only for the F4's use. It has one-way glass walls overlooking the big dance floor, plus it has its own stairs that leads to the bar. Tsukasa and Tsukushi settled into one of the couches and Rui sat at one of it's leather seats. Akira and Soujiro stood by the glass walls looking over to the dance floor scanning it for beautiful girls.

Tsukushi felt that it was a little hot in the room and decided she would go to the bar to scan the drinks it serves. She stood up and turned to Rui.

"Rui, could you accompany me to the bar?"

"Sure" Rui said as he stood up and opened the door for Tsukushi.

"Oh wait, I'll just take off my jacket" replied Tsukushi. She stood up and pulled the knot of her wrap around dress. She took it off revealing the real dress she wore for the night. She handed it to a shocked Tsukasa asking him "Please hold it for a while Tsukasa.." With that she strode to the opened door passing through a stunned Rui.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??!!!" shouted Tsukasa. His sudden outrage caused Rui, Akira and Soujiro to break from their dazed faces, the three were taken aback from Tsukasa and guessed it was because Tsukushi handed him her 'jacket' like he was a butler taking coats, but they knew the weight of it was because of the little black dress Tsukushi wore.

"Oh, I forgot I have to accompany Makino" Rui stated as he bolted out of the room to follow Tsukushi.

"RUI COME BACK HERE!!" ordered Tsukasa. He knew his reaction to what Tsukushi did was delayed because he was stunned when he saw her. He never dreamed or imagined that Tsukushi would wear something like that so when he saw her in that dress, his mind and body froze like an initial reaction to something unexpected. He immediately dropped Tsukushi's 'jacket' on to the couch and ran after Rui. _'I couldn't let her be with that guy even if he's my friend and mostly other guys especially when she's wearing that!'_

Akira and Soujiro still stood where they were and was amazed at the events that happened so fast in that room. Tsukushi's super sexy dress, how all of them are shocked (and delighted?) at the sight they saw, Tsukasa's outrage, fear of what Tsukasa might do and the trouble he would cause because of it.

"What the hell just happened?" Akira asked Soujiro.

"I don't know but I just hope there wouldn't be any trouble tonight" replied Soujiro.

Tsukushi made her way to the bar and she knew she left four guys shocked at what they saw. _'Hah! I knew they wouldn't believe I could pull this off'_ she thought as she approached the bar. She noticed that almost all of the guys she walked past gave her a glance and some smiles. When she made it to the bar, three bartenders immediately approached her and asked if she wants water, a drink or some iced tea. She was shocked and glad at all the attention she's getting.

Rui emerged from the crowd and interrupted by suddenly whispering something to Tsukushi. Tsukushi widened her eyes while hearing what Rui is saying when a thunderous shout was heard.


	5. Chapter 5

How I wished I own Hana Yori Dango.. :3

* * *

Chapter 5

"MAKINO!!!"

Tsukushi focused her eyes to where the shout came from and saw a furious Tsukasa glaring at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HUH??!!" glared Tsukasa. He was furious at the scene he saw, Rui whispering something to Tsukushi, on how he's so close to her, and he also noticed that most of the bartenders were eager to take her order plus almost all of the guys in the dance floor kept on shooting glances at her.

"We're at a bar you BAKA! We're ordering drinks right Rui? And relax Doumyoji! We're here to have fun!" retorted Tsukushi. She turned to one of the bartenders that was waiting for her order and asked him the special lady's drinks they mix.

The bartender quickly turned his back and mixed something for Tsukushi and poured it into a tall glass. It's orange in color mixed in with red syrup and a cherry on top. "It's called Red Delirium miss.." the bartender said smiling at Tsukushi.

"Thanks.." sweetly smiled Tsukushi.

"Fine you baka! Then I don't have anything to do with your life anymore! I'll have fun without you!" retorted Tsukasa as he stomped off back to the VIP Room.

Near them was someone who was cautiously watching what happened between the two, a slim and slender girl but much taller than Tsukushi. She had her eyes on Doumyouji ever since his group entered the bar. Being one of the top escorts in town, she knew that any guy would give in to her seduction; and her target for the night is this guy who happened to be Doumyouji. _'It looks like he's with that girl'_ she thought. _'But look at the circumstances, looks like luck is with me tonight'_; with that final thought she climbed the ladder and followed Tsukasa into the VIP Room.

Tsukasa angrily kicked the table in the VIP Room making the glasses in it crash to the floor. "Damn her!" he shouted as he slumped himself on the sofa. _'I know I shouldn't have done those things because I should've avoided her!' 'Damn! I'm getting sidetracked in my plan!'_ he thought angrily. He knew that he mustn't show her that he's STILL protective of her, STILL jealous of other guys that look at her and most of all he STILL want to do all the things a couple like them should do. He took one of the bottles of brandy at the mini-bar situated at the room and poured it into a glass, drinking a glass full of it. He felt the heat and alcohol seeping through his veins and a sense of heat traveling throughout his body. He wasn't used to alcohol so his vision became a bit blurry and his senses losing its sharpness. He rested his head on the soft sofa when suddenly a girl walked in. "Tsu-kushi? Is that you?" murmured Tsukasa. How he hoped it was her, he wanted to make things right. He wanted to let her know that he still loves her, and how his body wants to feel hers within his arms.

"I'm not her.. But my name is Umi.." the strange girl replied.

"Who the hell—are you? Get out of here.." replied Tsukasa, still tipsy from the alcohol. His mind is still turning from the strength of the brandy.

"I know you don't know me.." Umi said as she sat besides Tsukasa. "But I can listen to your problems.." as she traced his cheek with her forefinger. "I'm a good listener.." letting her hand fall down on his hard chest resting it in his lower abdomen. She felt his muscles tighten and smiled by this favorable reaction.

"She.. doesn't…understand…me" Tsukasa said slurrily.

"I understand you.." Umi said seductively.. "I could give you all that she couldn't…" She rested her head on his shoulders making sure her breath would touch his neck. "I could fulfill all your desires.."

Tsukasa just lay there silent on what Umi said. He couldn't process all what he heard, he doesn't know what was happening. It's like his body has a mind of its own.

Umi on the other hand used Tsukasa's silence as his way of approving her offer. She stood up and gently sat at Tsukasa's lap facing him. Seeing he has no reaction, she started to kiss his forehead. "You like her a lot don't you?" she said as she continued planting kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

"yes.." a weak Tsukasa said, his voice not clearly audible.

"Then pretend that I'm her.." she said as she chastely placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Do to me what you want to do to her.."

His body acted on its own, as a young man who feels the desire that was suppressed for a long time. As she kissed him again, this time much more deep, he instinctively kissed her back. He felt and realized that it was a long time already before he felt a woman's mouth in his, more so a woman's tongue fighting with his own once again.

Umi felt she succeeded, having him drawn and kissing her back was like her utmost trophy. She broke off the kiss and started kissing and nibbling his neck. "You taste soo good.." murmured Umi in between her kisses.

Tsukasa couldn't deny that he was feeling good at what he's experiencing, as a result he couldn't control his head as it arched back and he moaned. He lifted her face and covered her lips with his resuming a deep and heated kiss.

* * *

"Tsukushi.." Rui said interrupting Makino on her drink.

"Yes Rui?"

"Are you ok? Aren't you going to go after Tsukasa?

"I don't know.. Lately he's been acting weird and I felt that I just needed a break.."

"So you're doing this as your break?"

"Well.. Ever since we went out, every time we go to a bar or a restaurant we don't enjoy most of the time. Most of it was spent on bickering, fighting, arguing over stuff…" explained Tsukushi as she drank the last drop of her drink.

"But you still love him right?"

"Yes.. But I felt like we needed a breather, I think he thought of it first because he's been avoiding me for some time…"

"Tsukushi, maybe he has a reason for that (like when I saw him one morning watching us from afar). You should go talk to him and clarify things.."

"Rui.. Maybe you're right.." she said. _'Maybe it really is the right time to make things straight between us..'_ she left her seat at the bar and started to walk towards the VIP Room. _'What should I tell him?' 'I hope his mood improved..' _as she was thinking of these thoughts, she cautiously entered the room and saw the shock of her life.

"What----the----hell is this??!!" gasped Tsukushi as she saw Tsukasa kissing Umi.

Tsukasa broke off his kiss with Umi and was shocked by seeing Tsukushi. He stood up making Umi fall to the floor. "Tsukushi!"

"You two-timing jerk! This is what you call fun??!" yelled Tsukushi fighting the tears that's coming out of her eyes.

"YOU! Get out of here before I pluck all your hair with my bare hands!" shouted Tsukushi referring to Umi. Umi quickly scampered out off the room afraid of what Tsukushi might do to her.

"Tsukushi! This is not what you think! I drank.. and I lost control.. and… and… but you were flirting with the other guys!!" explained Tsukasa, his face red from anger or embarrassment..

But before Tsukushi could retort to his statement, Tsukasa's phone rang.

"Just a minute.." motioned Tsukasa. "HELLO! Who the hell is this!!" he barked at the caller. This is one kind of disturbance that he will not tolerate especially when he feels he really needs to talk to Tsukushi.

After hearing who the caller is, Tsukasa's voice suddenly softened and his facial expression changed breaking into a semi-smile. "Oh Victoria! I'm sorry for shouting like that, anyway why did you call me all of a sudden? Is there a problem?"

With all that she's discovered right now Tsukushi does not know what she's feeling. Anger? Jealousy? Hate? She left the VIP Room leaving Tsukasa still having a conversation with that Victoria. She approached the bar and ordered a drink; she needs alcohol and a strong one. _'That jerk! Before he's making out with this girl and now he's talking to that Victoria!'_

* * *

"WHHAAT??!!" screamed Tsukasa as he was talking with Victoria. There was a problem that emerged from one of the segment lines of the merged business and if it wouldn't be treated soon then both of their companies will surely lose a lot of profits. "Okay I'll be there as soon as possible.." Tsukasa said as he flipped his phone ending the call.

"Ei Tsukush—" Tsukasa stated as he spun around, but his statement was cut off short by seeing that Tsukushi wasn't in the room anymore. "Where the hell did she go?!" he growled. Thinking that Tsukushi might be in the ladies room, he decided to leave and go to Victoria because it is an urgent matter that cannot be delayed. _'I'll deal with that girl later'_ he thought as he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

As Tsukasa exited the bar he signaled for his limo and it arrived quickly, the driver knowing that his boss has the shortest of all tempers. But the driver was puzzled because Tsukasa didn't enter the limo except he signaled the driver to roll down his window.

"Eeh.. Young master? What is it?" asked the driver.

"Listen, I need to go back to the office"

"Uhm.. Yes Sir, I will get you there as soon as possible sir.." the driver replied nervously.

"But I don't need you to take me there. You need to wait here for Tsukushi okay? When she comes out of that door tell her I ordered you to take her home. ONLY her. Do you understand?" ordered Tsukasa.

Sensing his master's seriousness and that he seemed that he is not to be questioned, the driver nodded and watched as Tsukasa quickly took a taxi that sped into the street.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter! Promise I'll make it up to you guys next time.. (currently suffering from writer's block? I think..) Anyway I do have a story plan in mind, but I'm kinda having some problems into stitching them together.. hehehe! Don't worry, Chapter 6 will be soon and it will be longer than this!

SarahNThatcher: Thanks for the review! Wow, for my first try to write something, having a comment like that is really flattering. Hope I could still please you with the next chapters.. :)

Gentileschi: I really like your reviews! Thanks a lot! Sorry for the short chapter.. huhu..

maomai: Thanks also! It's because of you guys that's why I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible! Uhmm, about Tsukasa talking like that about another girl I'm not going to reveal the reason yet.. ;)

A little spoiler: I think Tsukushi will be a lot out of character in the next chapter(s) hehe!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hana Yori Dango.. (But I wish I did! Joking aside, all praises to Yoko Kamio..)

Sorry for the late update!! Gomen!

* * *

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at the bar, one of the bartenders who served Tsukushi her previous drink approached her urgently and asked her if she wants one more serving of the Red Delirium.

Tsukushi declined and said "No. I want a stronger one, what about two shots of tequila?

The bartender smiled and handed her two shot glasses filled with gold tequila with salt at its brim and two slices of lemon. She gulped down the entire contents of one of the shot glasses and felt the alcohol's heat sliding down her throat and settling in her stomach. She felt a new sense of heat traveling through her veins and giving her a new source of courage. She waved at the bartender to keep her drink for a while and headed into the dance floor. She needed to let all her anger at Tsukasa out of her system.

As Tsukushi danced her way into the middle of the dance floor, a tall guy spotted her and approached her from behind.

"Hey there, do you mind if I asked for a dance?" Junpei said smiling sweetly at Tsukushi..

Tsukushi spun around and saw this tall guy smiling at her. She smiled back and thought that it might be a good idea to know someone knew. "Sure thing.. And you are?

Junpei pressed his body close to her and said "You could call me Junpei, what's your name?"

Tsukushi nodded and said "Makino Tsukushi.."

Soon they danced together with the other teenagers in the dance floor bumping and grinding their bodies with each other. Junpei rested his arms at Tsukushi's waist pulling her body closer to him. All the while Tsukushi swayed her hips and her body making her much more desirable for Junpei.

Sensing she needed that other drink, Tsukushi released Junpei's grip and distanced herself from him.

"I'll go to the bar and have another drink okay?" Tsukushi explained politely.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you here sexy.." Junpei replied seductively.

She approached the bar and the bartender served her other shot glass of tequila. She gulped it down in one mouthful and felt the heat traveling her body again. _'Dancing with that guy sure was fun, it seems like I felt the desire again I haven't felt for so long when Tsukasa changed..'_ she thought. Her thinking was suddenly cut off short when Junpei wrapped his arms around Tsukushi trapping her body.

"Hey! Get off!" screamed Tsukushi.

"Hey hey hey, you look so sexy tonight Tsukushi.. I can tell by your moves that you want me, so let's cut out all the chit chat and get into what we really want to do tonight.." whispered Junpei.

"Hhmm.. Okay, do you know what I really want?" Tsukushi said as she spun around facing Junpei.

"What?" he said as he relaxed his embrace around her.

Tsukushi pushed Junpei back a few centimeters away and quickly punched him in the nose. The crowd and the bartenders were shocked by what Tsukushi did, mainly because they saw how intimate they danced before.

"That's what I want to do you idiot!" snarled Tsukushi.

Junpei lay near the dance floor clutching his bleeding nose. "What the hell!"

Tsukushi stood looking at the bloodied face of Junpei feeling sorry that she felt desire for this guy. Rui stood in front of Tsukushi and asked her thoughtfully.

"Is your hand okay?"

"Yup! Actually it felt good.." smiled Tsukushi.

"You.. Get out before I destroy your face off.." Rui said as he turned to the cursing Junpei. Junpei stood up and left the bar swearing curses at his luck tonight.

"Where's Tsukasa?" asked Rui. Feeling alarmed at what Tsukushi is doing.

"I don't know and I don't care.." Tsukushi said as she swallowed down another shot of tequila.

"Hey.. You're drinking a lot.. You know you can't handle alcohol that much.. What's wrong?"

After Tsukushi drank another shot, tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. Rui wiped them off and let Tsukushi explain to him what happened.

"I saw him… Making out with another girl.." sobbed Tsukushi.

"What did he say when he saw you?" Rui replied calmly. He knew that something was going on but he's not sure if that act was part of it.

"He said it was because he drank, he couldn't control himself and that I was flirting with other guys…" she continued as tears flowed from her eyes again.

"What do you feel?" replied Rui. But still he's trying to act calm for Makino, because right now he wants to punch Tsukasa now for hurting her like this.

"I don't know! I'm angry because after that scene he talked with that Victoria! His voice became friendly all of a sudden.."

"Victoria? The blond girl he worked with?"

Tsukushi nodded and ordered another shot, after she drank it all up again, she muttered "Rui…"

"What is it?"

"I know I should feel angry at Tsukasa, that I must feel betrayed by what he did but I'm not feeling like that.."

"What do you mean?"

"I just realized that maybe it's my fault that he did that.."

Rui just stared at Tsukushi and didn't utter a word.

"I know he loves me and that he was just busy with work and school and I'm selfish because all I think and do are all for myself.."

"Selfish? In what way?" asked Rui.

"I.. I felt jealous because he wasn't doing things he did before.. I became jealous and doubtful of Tsukasa with this Victoria even though they haven't done anything wrong.. I easily jumped into this conclusion that something might be going on between them even if there is no actual proof.."

"and because of my silly stupid assumption I planned this act of wearing this and flirting with guys as revenge for something that was never there in the first place.."

"But as I saw him making out with someone something inside me exploded, I was jealous yes.. Angry at him also.. But I felt that I'm the one to blame. I'm his girlfriend, I'm the one who's supposed to be there, who should be doing those things to him.."

"For a while, I was kinda giving him signs that I want him to be back to the way we were before, like how intimate we were but he's not doing things he knew would lead to "it". He knew I wouldn't want to do it because he knew I'm still not ready. He's been holding back and now because of that strange girl and that alcohol he made out with her. It's because of me Rui…"

"I think you now know what you have to do Tsukushi.."

"Yes.. I need to talk to him.." smiled Tsukushi. Talking to Rui usually brings out all the things that she should've done before, and it makes her realize a lot of things. "Thanks Rui.."

"You know that I'm always here for you right?" Rui said as he patted her head. "By the way, he left a few minutes ago.."

"Whaat? Where did he go to? He left with that strange girl??" shouted Tsukushi. _'I can't believe he left without even telling me!'_

"Nope. He was all alone, and it looks like he's in a hurry.. You better leave now if you want to catch him.."

Tsukushi quickly slapped a few bucks on the table for the drinks she ordered. "Thanks Rui!" she said as she ran towards the exit

"Good luck Tsukushi.." muttered Rui as he turned his back and faced the bar again.

* * *

As Tsukushi exited the bar, she found Tsukasa's limo parked in front of her with his driver at it's door.

"Miss Makino Tsukushi.." bowed the driver.

"Eeh.. Where's Tsukasa?" Tsukushi asked the driver.

"The young master took a taxi saying he has some urgent affairs in the office young miss. He strictly ordered me to take you home.." stated the driver.

"Oh.. okay…" she said as she entered the limo.

On the way back to the mansion, Tsukushi couldn't deny herself any longer. Seeing Tsukasa making out with someone else made her jealous because she should be the one on that position. She should be the only one who gets to kiss him like that. _'I admit I really miss him.. I miss his kisses, his hugs, everything..'_ _'Tonight Tsukasa, you will only be mine..'_

* * *

Tsukasa arrived at his office and quickly turned on his computer for the emergency video conference. He talked with Victoria and the manager of the segment line that was affected. They found out that a huge amount of finished products were below the level of quality and some of them are already in transport to costumers.

"Call the shipping lines and hold the shipment, tell them to bring back every product." ordered Tsukasa.

"But sir.."

"No buts.. We have worked with those shipping lines for a long time now, surely this one little favor wouldn't be a burden to them right?

"Well yes sir.."

"Good. Tell them that there was only a mixed order and we need to get the products back, after that, rework those products so that they exceeded their previous quality level. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir.." as the manager hung up.

"Thanks Doumyoji.." muttered Victoria as they were the only ones on the line now.

"It's okay. Anyway I have to go; it's late here in Japan already."

"Ok. Bye.."

"Bye."

Tsukasa slumped back in his chair massaging his forehead. This problem really gave him a headache, add up the brandy he took and his thoughts of Tsukushi turned out his headache into a migraine.

He took a taxi and wearily thought of what he's going to say to Tsukushi once he arrives at the mansion.

* * *

"Yo Rui! What the hell are you doing alone here?" Soujiro said as he patted Rui at the back. "Where are Makino and Tsukasa?"

"They left."

"Whaat? They left us here alone?"

"Told you something's going to happen tonight!" exclaimed Akira nudging Soujiro.

"Anyway I'm off. I'm sleepy already." yawned Rui.

"Okay I'm coming with you, Yuuki's going to kill me if I arrived late at class tomorrow.." motioned Soujiro.

"You guys are going to leave me here?? Then I'm coming home too!" appealed Akira.

"Fine." Rui said as he and the F2 exited the bar.

* * *

Tsukushi arrived at the mansion and went straight to her room, she put her ear into the door that leads to Tsukasa's room and she hasn't heard a sound. _'Seems like he's still not here..'_ She went to the bathroom and fixed her hair and face. She wiped off her dried tears; some of her eyeliner ran from her eyes and cheeks. _'I look miserable..'_ she thought. She washed her face removing her make-up and applied loose powder on it. She felt refreshed and went back to her room as she heard Tsukasa's door slam in the hallway.

"Good, he's here.." she said as she walked to the door that connects their rooms and quietly turned it's knob. It budged and she went into Tsukasa's room.

"Tsukasa.." greeted Tsukushi as she saw Tsukasa walking towards the bathroom his shoulders slumped from all that happened.

"Tsukushi!" said a shocked Tsukasa. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you.."

Tsukasa wearily sat on his bed and said "Listen Tsukushi…I—"

"It's not your fault!" blurted Tsukushi cutting Tsukasa's statement.

"What?"

"I'm not blaming you for what happened.. I understand.." stated Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi.. What I did….. I let it happen because I'm a man and I couldn't control anymore.. There's no one to blame but me. Don't blame yourself okay? Anyway it's getting late, you should get some sleep already.." muttered Tsukasa. He was telling the truth, and seeing Tsukushi like this taking the blame is hard on his part. He hurt her by making out with Umi and now she wants to take the blame is tearing his heart into pieces by the sharpest knife of guilt.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tsukasa?!" questioned Tsukushi, her anger slowly rising.

"I'm tired Tsukushi.." said Tsukasa as he laid in his bed closing his eyes. But in fact he's not sleepy at all; he just wanted to avoid looking at Tsukushi any longer. He's afraid that if she stays at his room a lot longer looking like that he might do something he knew he shouldn't. His plan was to avoid doing to Tsukushi the things that might lead into having sex with her, because he knew that maybe he can't control himself anymore and force himself into Tsukushi. He doesn't want to hurt her by doing that.

"Tired? Tell me the truth Tsukasa, are you tired of me?!" retorted Tsukushi her voice a little high than before.

"No of course not you baka!"

"Then why are you like that huh??!" shouted Tsukushi. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him to treat her like the way he did before. _'Before he met this Victoria?'_ she thought.

"Nothing! Now go back to your room Tsukushi, we need some sleep!" gruntled Tsukasa as he flopped down into his bed and closed his eyes. _'I can't take this anymore Tsukushi.. I don't want to do anything that would make you hate me..' 'Self-control.. self-control.. self-control..' _he recited over and over again in his mind.

"You stupid stupid JERK!!" growled Tsukushi. Instead of the usual Tsukushi where times like this would surely make her cry, this time she's not afraid anymore. She'll take matters into her own hands and a new level of determination rose within her.

Tsukasa sat up his bed shocked at Tsukushi's reaction. _'Shit! Looks like I overdid it..'_ he thought.

Seeing that she got Tsukasa's attention she went on and walked towards him. "Tell me Tsukasa.. Don't you like me anymore?" asked Tsukushi as she stood at the foot of the bed and exactly in front of Tsukasa staring into him. She didn't wait for his answer and immediately followed up another question. "Don't you like this anymore Tsukasa?" she said as she ran her hand from the back of her neck down to her right breast and resting it there. She kneaded it a little bit making sure he sees it and was glad because she could see Tsukasa forming a blush on his cheeks.

"You said you had fun hanging out with this Victoria right?" Tsukushi continued, pausing for a while before she unhooked the strap of her dress.

Tsukasa couldn't utter a single word ever since Tsukushi asked him a question and he never got the chance to answer it as he was transfixed at her eyes looking like she's pleading for something. He felt time slowed down when she ran her hand from her neck and placed it in her breast, kneading it too. _'Of course I like that Tsukushi! I want the whole of you..'_ he felt his mind answer, but he couldn't say it. _'Now she unhooked her strap, what the hell is she doing?!'_

After she unhooked the strap of her dress, Tsukushi proceeded to unzip her dress' zipper. _'I mustn't be ashamed now…'_ she thought, a little overwhelmed by her sudden sensuality. "What do you think about this Tsukasa?" she said as she removed her dress and let it fall completely to the floor. She exposed herself to Tsukasa wearing her strapless black lace bra and black lace thong panty.

"Is this what Victoria did when you guys were having fun?" continued Tsukushi, seductively taunting a frozen Tsukasa.

"n-n-no…" he weakly replied. _'Tsukushi's almost naked! Here! In my room! Why is it that my strength is failing right now? I'm getting weaker and weaker by the minute!'_

"Oh.. Well maybe this is what she did when you guys were having fun.." stated Tsukushi as she walked towards the high curtains and took the ribbons that tie them together. The curtains fell blocking the moonlit night from view. She took two ribbons and slowly walked over to Tsukasa. She intentionally dropped one of the ribbons on the floor and said "Oops, dropped it.." while she bended over to pick the ribbon making sure Tsukasa could see and view the upper half of her breasts rising from her bra. As she stood up again, she knew that Tsukasa was looking at her, not directly at her face but to where she wanted him to fix his eyes on. She hopped into the bed, crawled and kneeled in between Tsukasa's legs. She ran her forefinger along Tsukasa's shirt and said "My my, aren't you a little overdressed?".

Tsukasa, still in shock over what he is seeing and experiencing right now could only nod his head at Tsukushi's question.

She grabbed the hem of Tsukasa's shirt and pushed it upwards removing it from his body and tossing it to the floor. "It's better now, right Tsukasa?" asked Tsukushi, a little excited as she revealed his manly body for her to see. "Now.. Let's see if this is FUN for you..." she said, putting emphasis on the word fun. She took one of the ribbons and tied it around Tsukasa's right arm, the other end of it; she tied to one of the posts on Tsukasa's headboard.

Tsukasa sensing that Tsukushi is tying his arm on his bedpost went a little back to his sanity and said "W-What are you doing?". He couldn't just look at her seeing how she looked like now!

"I just needed something to tame the bad lion.." she said as she flashed one of her innocent smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, but if I did then a lot has already happened to Tsukushi and Tsukasa.. hehe! but of course,

all of the credits should go to Yoko Kamio..

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming:) Also, gomen for the slow updates, I'm having a hard time with the scene.. I just couldn't visualize how to write it.. hehe!

* * *

Chapter 7

"W-What do you mean by that??" he said as Tsukushi was now tying his left arm to the other bedpost.

"This is your punishment for making out with that girl Tsukasa.." she said as she withdrew a little enjoying the view of a tied Tsukasa in his bedposts, half naked.

Sensing that he's tied down on his bed and half-naked, Tsukasa couldn't think of a punishment unless Tsukushi was planning a more sinister act. She wouldn't right? She couldn't. But he felt a little bit scared that's why he tried to explain to her what happened.

"B-but.. Tsukushi.. I-I'm sorry now okay? I couldn't really control myself.. plus the effect of alcohol—" Tsukasa's statement was cut off short when Tsukushi placed her finger on his lips, hushing it.

"You don't need to explain Tsukasa.. Don't worry, I'll drown every bit of memory you had of her.."

Before Tsukasa could think about what Tsukushi said, Tsukushi lunged herself forward and kissed him on the lips. Her lips are soft but he sensed a kind of heat radiating from her body and piercing into his core. They played and tasted each other like two kids who missed the taste of candy canes that are only available on Christmas season.

Tsukushi broke off from their kiss leaving a dazed and confused Tsukasa. _'It's still too early Tsukasa, you must endure pain before pleasure..'_ she thought. It's true that she missed his kiss, and how every time they would mold their lips with each other it feels so perfect, so right. If only it's possible to do it for hours then she would be glad to do it that long. "Did you like it?" she asked.

"yes.." replied Tsukasa leaning forward to kiss her again but Tsukushi placed her hand on his chest pushing him back.

Tsukushi moved herself away from Tsukasa wherein he can't reach her. "Not yet Tsukasa.. Tonight we are going to play by my rules.."

She moved closer but only to rest her eyes on his belt and his visible bulge. She was curious to see how his manhood looks like but a little nervous as to what she would see. She touched his belt clasp and removed its clip loosening it up, and pulling it off his pants. With both of her hands trembling a bit, she undid the button on his pants hearing Tsukasa let out a gasp. "What's wrong Tsukasa?" she said as she peered into his eyes.

"D-Don't do that Tsukushi.." pleaded Tsukasa. It's not that he doesn't want to, but if they are going to make love at least he would've preferred it into a more natural way; not like when the guy is bound and not able to do something while the girl does the work all to herself. Maybe to Akira or to Soujiro it is exciting and kinky, but to him Doumyoji Tsukasa, he wanted his first time to be full of love and cooperation? _'Why is Tsukushi acting like this? This is not her normal self!'_

"Maybe you're thinking that I'm not the Tsukushi you knew right?" she said as she was pulling down his pants' zipper.

"y-yes.. What are you planning? W-Whatever it is that you want to do, p-please stop it.."

She pulled his pants just as Tsukasa stopped his sentence, making his plea caught him off guard so she took the opportunity to remove his pants and now Tsukasa is only wearing his boxers. "I want to do this..." _'Honestly I do, even if I'm scared and not sure of what I'm going to do next..'_ She placed her hand at his waist and started to pull Tsukasa's boxers off him when he struggled at what she was about to do.

"Don't take it off!" screamed an alarmed Tsukasa. He knew that his manhood is going to be exposed and in his current state it will be an embarrassing situation. It's not like he's embarrassed about its size but letting Tsukushi see how it grew from the moment she stripped will make him more and more aroused.

"Ok.." innocently smiled Tsukushi. "I'll take this off first then.." she continued as she raised her hands to her hair and removed the band that's holding her hair into a bun. Her hair fell down on her shoulders and looked like she's ready for battle. "Now, you're next.." she stated as she grasped the waistband of Tsukasa's boxers and started to pull it off his legs.

"A-ano.." stammered Tsukasa. He was alarmed at the thought of Tsukushi pulling his boxers off but was immediately caught off guard when she let her hair fall down. _'She looked like an angel..'_ he thought lovingly. Plus the fact that she's only wearing her bra and panty made her much more attractive to him that his mind instantly started to roll into thinking about 'things' he wanted to do to her. His perverted thoughts about Tsukushi distracted his senses so he couldn't stop Tsukushi from removing the only cloth he had on his body.

"Wow…" Tsukushi thought aloud. She wasn't supposed to say it in front of Tsukasa and it should only be kept to herself. But seeing how it looked like, she couldn't control it so it slipped out of her mouth. _'It's so.. big.. and long…'_ she thought to herself. She felt scared on how it could be possible for something like that to fit into a woman's body, more so to herself. Especially now that maybe IT has grown to it's fullest or maximum size already.

"Is—Is there something wrong?" asked Tsukasa. Now he shouldn't be scared or embarrassed to Tsukushi, she has seen him completely naked. Also from what she said, he knew that she wouldn't be disappointed at his size. He knew he was well endowed (just like Soujiro, I think), but Soujiro would maybe be much more experienced than him just because he started to play at an early age. He, Tsukasa on the other hand, just wants to let one woman see and feel his manhood, and that's Tsukushi.

"Is that… Its maximum size already?" asked Tsukushi. She didn't know the basics of the human anatomy especially a male's body.

"I.. I don't know.."

"Let's see…" said Tsukushi as she slowly placed her trembling hand to touch his member. On the first contact of her skin to his skin, it throbbed making Tsukushi withdrew her hand, "W-What was that?" she asked.

From the moment he felt Tsukushi's palm touched him there, it sent a lot of pleasurable impulses throughout his body. _'How much pleasure could I feel when it's inside her?'_ he thought. He couldn't control and felt his manhood throb in pleasure and as a reaction to it she withdrew her hand. "It's… It's because it felt good Kushi.." he huskily replied.

"Tsukasa…" started Tsukushi. "Do you… want me?"

"Y-yes.." replied Tsukasa. He couldn't lie to her now, not at this state.

"Then why… Why did you change Tsukasa? Is it.. because of Victoria?"

"I.. I didn't change Tsukushi, I just mellowed a bit…"

'_He mellowed a bit?'_ she thought. "You.. mellowed your feelings.. for me?" asked Tsukushi. She braced herself for Tsukasa's answer, a little scared of what she's about to know.

"No! I mean.. I love you just the same Kushi.. It never changed or it never diminished…" explained Tsukasa. "It's just that… I mellowed my actions towards you.. I thought that if I avoided those intimate moments with you then.. then maybe you wouldn't feel that I'm pressuring you to do it with me…"

"I see…" said Tsukushi. Now it's clear to her why Tsukasa was acting like that. But it still didn't erase the fact the he made out with another girl even if it's because he was suppressed for a long time. "But don't think that you got off the hook yet Tsukasa.."

"Eeh?!"

"You will still be punished, for making out with that girl and for making me feel like that when you're avoiding me.." she said.

"What are you planning to do to me then?!" asked an alarmed Tsukasa.

Tsukushi just kept her mouth shut and let her actions speak for herself. She knew that this would be the sweet torture Tsukasa must undergo in order for him to be punished for avoiding her like that and letting her feel unloved. _'Unloved? What kind of love do I want from Tsukasa?'_ she thought. _'I've made up my mind, if he passes this then I'm surely it will happen tonight..'_

She withdrew herself a little distance from Tsukasa and pulled her hair to her back revealing her chest for him. She stood up as if she's towering over him. "Ready?" she asked.

"R-ready? For what?"

Tsukushi grabbed the clasp of her bra and undid it, loosening it and letting it fall to the bed. She stood topless, her breasts fully exposed for Tsukasa to see. She heard Tsukasa inhaled a sharp breath and saw him as he widened his eyes from what she did. "I could see from your 'thing' that you like it.." she said teasingly. _'I'm sure it fidgeted a little..'_ she playfully thought.

Tsukasa just lay there dumbfounded by what Tsukushi did. _'She showed me her breasts!'_ he thought. If someone could just slap him hard then he may know that he's really not dreaming. He may have seen it some times but not like this, this close and maybe, this full. He wanted to grab her and hug her so tight showering her whole body with his kisses. If only it's possible to squeeze and love what she has shown for him, but she bound him too tight. He could just break his bedposts but knowing Tsukushi, it might make her feel that her little plan of tying him up is not good.

Tsukushi on the other hand didn't mind showing Tsukasa her breasts; she didn't feel ashamed of it anymore. _'Is it because he's also naked in front of me?' _she thought. The next thing is her underwear, she was hesitating a little bit but she thought that what she had done already, this is not the time to back up now. She grabbed the waist line of her underwear and slowly pushed it back down her thighs, letting it fall to the bed also. After being seen naked by Tsukasa, she slowly crept up to him and pulled his legs making him lie down to the bed flat on his back.

"Tsu-Tsukushi…" muttered Tsukasa. He doesn't know what she's about to do it, but he couldn't control himself anymore. _'I can't control it; especially my erection!'_ he thought. His arousal was pushed to its full throttle.

Tsukushi turned the lights off and only the bed lamps provided them light. Their bodies were still visible to each other but the dimness added effect to the mood in the room. "Tsukasa… Do you want me?"

"Y-yes Kushi… So bad… I want you so bad…" he said. Tsukasa's voice was practically pleading and begging for her love.

Hearing the desperation on his voice, Tsukushi gently rested her body on top of his and feeling his erection. She moved upwards to reach Tsukasa's face and kissed him on the lips. She felt Tsukasa's kisses were gentle but needy, but of course she should understand his situation. She broke their kiss and just stared at his beautiful face.

"W-what's wrong Kushi?" a dazed Tsukasa blurted out.

"Nothing Tsukasa.. Now let's go to sleep.." she said as she nuzzled her face at Tsukasa's neck.

"W-WHAT?!!" screamed Tsukasa. _'Sleep??! What the hell! I thought we are going to do.. to do IT!!'_

"Be quiet now you idiot.." she mumbled, feeling that the sandman is visiting her already.

"B-but.. How am I going to sleep.. in a position.. like this??!"

"This is your punishment you baka! Let's just see if you could control yourself and sleep while you're in a position that you can't do anything you please with someone you love and naked in front of you.." chuckled Tsukushi. "Now shut up before I gag your mouth shut! Or else I'll call Hanazawa Rui and spend the night at his place!

Tsukasa gripped his hands tighter and felt that he could just pull the bedposts off his bed breaking them in the process just to release him from bondage. He just wants to grab Tsukushi and imprison her body in his arms. But he knew that it's no use, the wood that composed his bed is one of the hardest and strongest kinds of trees that's why breaking it wouldn't be easy. He just closed his eyes and pretended that Tsukushi's not with him and that their bodies are not closely pressed against each other. _'But I couldn't deny the fact that her breasts are touching my chest and my erection is brushing up on her!'_

'_This is going to be one hell of a long night!'_

After 30 minutes…

Tsukasa still haven't slept a wink, after a few minutes when Tsukushi bade him goodnight he would still fidget and move because their position is really becoming very uncomfortable for him. He sensed that she was asleep, _'How could she sleep like this?'_ he thought. He glanced at the clock at his side table and saw that its 5 am already. _'Looks like there are still a few minutes to go before daybreak..'_

* * *

Yuuki awoke at the sound of her alarm clock; she quickly grabbed her phone and checked for any messages or missed calls. _'None..'_ she thought. She was a little afraid because Soujiro went clubbing last night with the guys, its not that she doesn't trust him anymore but you could never tell if the past urges of being a playboy will come back. She knew that Tsukushi was with them but of course she will be handling Tsukasa so she might not trace the activities of Soujiro for her. She's not expecting that Soujiro would call or text her when he got home last night, although she waited until 3 or 4 am for that. She just has this nagging feeling that maybe he wouldn't come home alone or much worse, booked at a hotel with someone else.

"Yuuki! Breakfast is ready!" her mom shouted, making her thoughts about his possible infidelity break.

"Coming mom!" she replied as she rushed to her bathroom to get herself ready for school.

She went downstairs and ate her breakfast, her mind still flowing of thoughts about the possibility of Soujiro and another woman when somebody called her name, a voice she is familiar with.

"Yuuki-chan!"

She glanced to where the voice was coming from and her eyes rested on their front door with a tall guy standing there, he was holding a big bouquet of flowers blocking his face. But she knew who he was by the moment she heard him call her name. "Soujiro!!" she squealed as she bolted out of her chair and dashed in front of him.

"Hey good morning!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Soujiro-san.. Good morning! Please join us for breakfast.." Yuuki's mom said as she greeted him.

"Hai.. I will if you'll have me.." Soujiro replied.

Yuuki led Soujiro to the dining room and as they seated themselves at the table, she asked him "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to take you to school…" Soujiro replied while having some pancakes Yuuki's mom served them.

"Eeh?! Have you done something Soujiro?!" exclaimed Yuuki. This is the first time Soujiro went to her house early in the morning and what's peculiar is that he's taking her to school.

Soujiro almost choked from the pancakes by the sudden outburst of Yuuki. "Yuuki-chan, I haven't done anything that will make you mad. Now hurry up or else we'll both be late for school!"

Realizing that what Soujiro said is true, that they will certainly be late for school if she continued to bug him about his sudden move; Yuuki just nodded and started to chow down her breakfast.

After eating their breakfast for a few minutes, Yuuki stood up and grabbed Soujiro by the arm. "Hey Jiro, come on we're going to be late!"

Soujiro got up and bowed to Mrs. Matsuoka and said "Arigato for the breakfast!"

"You're welcome Nishikado-san.. Hey you two! Be careful while going to school okay?" Yuuki's mom said as Yuuki started to drag Soujiro towards the door.

"Bye mom!" said Yuuki as she closed their front door. She was surprised when a black limo is parked across her and not Soujiro's Harley Davidson motorcycle. "Where's your bike?"

"Didn't bring it.." replied Soujiro. He opened the door for Yuuki and got inside of the limo after her.

After seating herself comfortably inside Soujiro's limo, she questioned him about this sudden move towards her. "Soujiro, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hah? Nothing! Why do you think like that?"

"Well… This is the first time you've taken me to school, and you're not just showing up early in the morning at my house before…"

"Well we're officially going out right? So there is nothing wrong with this Yuuki.."

"Well I guess you're right.."

Soujiro tugged Yuuki's arm and gently placed a kiss on her cheeks making Yuuki blush. "Listen Yuuki, I know we're supposed to take it step by step, and I respect you for that.. But I just don't want you to feel awkward around me, especially when I would do things like this or going to your house early in the morning.."

"Okay Jiro.. I promise I won't feel awkward or strange around you anymore.." she replied as she leaned on his shoulder enjoying the ride with him.

* * *

Tsukushi was having a nice dream; she felt like she was sleeping in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever laid her body on. She heard some birds chirping which signaled her mind and body that maybe it's already time to wake up. _'Still don't want to..'_ her mind objected. She heard the bird's chirping grew louder and louder pushing her to wake up. "I said I still don't want to.." she murmured. The sound she heard went from chirping to a loud shout and this time, it's her name.

"TSUKUSHI WAKE UP!!"

She opened up her eyes and raised her head and was surprised to see Tsukasa's face with big and dark circles under his eyes.

"T-Tsukasa? What happened to you?? Didn't you get some sleep?"

"SLEEP?? Do you think I could SLEEP LIKE THIS??!!"

It was only that time that Tsukushi remembered what happened last night. She saw that Tsukasa still had his hands tied to the bedposts, naked, and she was on top of him also naked. As the reality settled in on her mind, she quickly formed a blush and stammered.. "A-ano.."

"WHAT??! Now could you UNTIE ME NOW!!"

"HEY! Could you lower your voice you JERK!! It's your fault that's why you're in this mess!!" retorted Tsukushi. Sure it's because of her plan that's why he's in such a foul mood this morning but behaving like that is inexcusable! _'He should be apologetic right now!' _She grabbed the blanket that was covering their bodies and covered her own body with it; she got up leaving his naked body out in the open.

"Hey! Tsukushi! Could you cover me up somehow??!" bellowed Tsukasa. _'What kind of punishment is this? This is like going to hell for eternity!'_ For the past night and all the things he's been through, he felt that he just wants to grab this puny girl and beat her to a pulp; if only he could just forget one main thing, he loves her to death.

Tsukushi got up the bed and kneeled in front of him just to see what Tsukasa looks like, naked and arms tied down. "Hhmm Tsukasa.. You really look sexy.." she said admiring his body and how it looks perfect just like the Greek gods.

Upon hearing the word 'sexy' from Tsukushi made Tsukasa's arousal shot up (once again for so many times since last night) and letting her see it making him blush a deep red on his cheeks. "Shut up.." he said avoiding her gaze.

"Honestly, you do.." she said as she laid down against his body and kissed him in the mouth. She was a little shocked about what she felt, but she knew that this is what she wants to do right now. Kissing him, now, at their state made her feel the desire she felt for him ever since then. The desire that is pure and innocent, not with the influence of alcohol or revenge. This is not just pure lust but desire because of the pure and deep love she feels for Tsukasa.

"T-Tsukushi.." murmured Tsukasa as they broke their kiss.

Tsukushi got up and removed her body from his, she jumped out of the bed and started to untie Tsukasa's right arm. After that she walked to the other side and untied his left arm. She glanced at the clock and she knew it was 7 am already, "We're going to be late for school.." she said as she winked and started to walk towards her own room.

Having his hands untied and sensing he's now free to do what he wants, he quickly got out of bed and hugged Tsukushi from her back as she was now leaving his room.

"What's the rush now Tsukushi? Don't you think we still have some unfinished business to take care of?" he huskily said right at her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for this late update! Thank you so much for all those who reviewed:)

I do not own Hana Yori Dango but I really wish I did..

Gomen for this short chapter and for the long hibernation, I just finished reading the last book of the Harry Potter series that's why this is set backed at my pc. Also I'm currently going crazy at the manga of Kaikan Phrase! whew! I'm really drooling for Sakuya, he's just like Doumyouji isn't it? But he's not super rich and hot-headed, but both of them have bodies to die for! hehehe:)

* * *

Chapter 8

Feeling once again the warmth of Tsukasa's hug, Tsukushi couldn't deny that she missed his embrace. As if by instinct, she faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you mean Tsukasa? Your punishment is over.."

He cupped her chin and raised her head so he could kiss her again, but this time a deep and heated kiss ensued between them. Now that he's not tied and free; he knew that he won't control himself anymore. He gently picked her up bride style and started to walk towards the bed when her love raised an objection.

"Hey what are you planning to do Tsukasa?"

He laid her down on the bed and placed his body on top of her so she couldn't walk away, not right now. "What we should've done last night.."

Tsukushi knew what he meant and knew he was right. They were supposed to do "it" last night but at the last minute she chickened out. Her original plan was to strip Tsukasa and do it with her but at the last moment she felt scared and chose just to sleep with Tsukasa even if they were situated like that. _'Now is the time, I mustn't feel scared because I knew this will happen once I untie his arms..'_ she thought. Willing this to happen, she tugged at Tsukasa's neck to lower his face and kissed him gently, at first. She couldn't deny that she wants him, every single bit of him.

As a result, she broke off from his lips even if she doesn't want to, and showered his cheeks and jaw line with her kisses and licks as if to taste the very sweet skin of her love. She heard him moan her name, and it added fuel to her strength to continue with what she's doing. She reached for his ear, a sensitive spot she knew and gently licked its skin and nibbling it. She felt him froze at the contact and gently smiled to herself knowing she can control this wild beast at the palm of her hand.

He froze at the sudden contact of her tongue with his ear and it sent impulses on his body making his muscles tighten. How could a girl like this do things to a strong guy like him? She knew his weaknesses and his sensitive spot that's why he went on to hers. He nuzzled his face at her neck and gently kissed the spot near her collarbone. He felt her hands gripped his hair even more as he knew she liked what he did. He breathed in her scent and was more aroused knowing that she's a full grown woman compared before. He kissed and licked her neck at his pleasure and started to un-wrap her blanket covered body. He was about to loosen the bundle when his hands were halted by Tsukushi.

"W-wait.." she mumbled, she knew that he has seen her naked before but now that he's free she just wanted some assurance before they will do the deed.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow.. I promise.." replied Tsukasa. Even if he wants to go straight to the act he's been anticipating for since last night. She simply nodded and rested her hands on his broad muscular shoulders. Knowing that she has finally trusted him enough, he started to fumble with the blanket that she has covered herself with. He loosened the flap and like a kid that's unwrapping his first Christmas present, he opened it up to reveal his prize inside of it.

Finally, her body was revealed for his sight and it made him blush a deeper shade of red. He saw it last night but he wasn't able to explore the hidden treasures it contain but now since it was the first female body he ever laid his eyes on, surely it will be the last. He kissed her again and this time his need for her was stronger now that both of their naked bodies were pressed closely together. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she accommodated its entry by opening up for him.

Tsukushi felt a little nervous but excited knowing that soon enough Tsukasa's body would be pressed against hers. Now that the blanket was removed from its fold on her body, she saw Tsukasa blush a deep shade of red. _'Baka.. You already saw it last night..'_ she thought. He kissed her again and this time, she knew that they couldn't suppress their own desires any longer. Reacting to his kiss, she opened up her mouth to accommodate his sweet tongue. His tongue that she so missed during the past days. "Mmmmph.." she moaned on his mouth. She grabbed some of his curls and pushed his head towards her to deepen the kiss.

As he was kissing Tsukushi, he couldn't just suppress his curiosity. Now that her body is his for the taking, no clothes that would block his touch, he quickly slid his right hand to cup her left breast. He felt her moan in his mouth and as a response he started to knead it tenderly and flicking her nipple with his index finger. He shifted his weight so that he could also place his left hand on her other breast and started to do the same thing to it.

Tsukushi broke from their kiss because she wanted to breathe from the pleasure she's feeling right now. He's kneading both of her breasts with his hands and the technique he's doing to her nipples was so unbelievable that you wouldn't suspect Tsukasa is still a virgin. "Tsukasa.. Mmmm…" she moaned, not being able to control her emotions right now. _'How come I'm experiencing this when this is just foreplay?'_ she thought. She moaned harder when she felt Tsukasa's mouth enveloped one of her nipples in his hot and moist mouth. Kissing and nibbling it made her go crazy! She tugged at his head pushing him down into her very core because of the sensation she was feeling.

Tsukasa raised his head up and kissed her again, slipping his tongue to taste the sweetness of hers. His hand started to roam towards her south and he felt her tense up a little when he carefully touched something that he knew is the most sensitive part of her down there.

"Umph.. Tsukasa.." she said breaking the kiss.

"Do you want me to stop Kushi?" asked Tsukasa as he inserted half of his middle finger into her.

Feeling the sudden entrance of Tsukasa's finger into her, Tsukushi couldn't deny the fact that it sent a lot of pleasure into her, it made her remember the intimacy and desire she felt with Tsukasa when they were on his limo. Her thoughts were blown out of proportion when Tsukasa inserted the remaining half of his finger and somewhat pressed something in her that made her feel a sudden bolt of pleasure that also made her feel like she's experiencing orgasm right away. She couldn't describe what she felt and arched her body as if to meet his touch, craving for more.

"Oohh! Tsukasa! What was that?" she moaned loudly at the feeling that's rising up in her.

"This?" he replied as he pushed his finger deeper into her wall and again sending a rise of pleasure within her. He too was astonished as to what his finger was experiencing whenever he did it. It's like his finger was being sprayed with her juices and he knew it drove her wild and super wet.

She moaned hard and clasped his arms as her response.

"It's your G-spot baby.." he replied as he tenderly kissed her abdomen while gently stroking her G-spot and pushing it sometimes making her arch her hips and moan his name. _'It's a good thing I listened to Soujiro and Akira's teachings about this stuff"_ he thought. All he remembered was that a woman's clitoris is important on the outside and a woman's G-spot is also important on the inside. They taught him that those two important things when pushed together would surely make any woman crave and worship the guy who could do that kind of trick. _'Maybe that's their secret..'_ he thought again. But he doesn't want to be called a sex god or something like that, he just wants to let Tsukushi feel all the pleasure he could possible give her.

By what Tsukasa was doing to her, Tsukushi felt that she's nearing orgasm any minute now, and before that could happen she held his hand making him stop at what he's doing. "S-stop Tsukasa.." she said weakly.

"W-what's wrong? I thought you like it?" he asked, a little puzzled because he knew and felt by her responses that she liked it. His hand is mostly wet because of her.

"I like it baby.. It's just that I want you.. Inside me.." she replied a little embarrassed by her boldness.

He pulled out of her and kissed her intensely. "I thought you'd never ask.." he replied. He positioned himself and felt her widen her legs to let himself in. He grabbed his throbbing manhood and gently placed its tip on her wet and slick opening. "Ready?" he asked.

He saw her nod and kissed her gently at her lips and said "I love you so much Tsukushi.."

"I love you too Tsukasa.."

As he heard her say that, he kissed her left breast and gently bit her nipple as he pushed his manhood into her vagina. Doing that act simultaneously, he prayed that somehow it would distract her from feeling any pain by his entrance at her.

Tsukushi just closed her eyes and prepared of what's going to happen next. She felt Tsukasa enclosed one of her breasts and moaned when he bit her nipple lightly sending pleasure again throughout her body, all the while she felt him enter her and by romancing her breast she only felt a small sting.

As soon as he fully entered her, he stopped and just stared at her beautiful face. They stayed entwined savoring the pleasure of being inside each other's bodies. The knowledge that they became one with that act fully consummated the great love and desire that they only feel for each other alone. He caressed and touched her cheek tracing the outline of her face when a sudden outburst came from her.

"What are you still waiting for you baka! You're supposed to move right?" she said puzzled at his frozen state. She wants him now and when the time came for it he just laid there and not moving! _'Just when I thought he's knowledgeable about things like this, now I know he's really still a virgin..'_ she thought angrily or rather amusing.

"Of course I'm going to move!" Tsukasa retorted, he just wants to stay in place and relish the moment they are entwined together. "I just wanted to relish the feeling of being "in" you" he said blushing a little at her amused face.

"It's just that.." she replied avoiding his gaze. _'I just want you soo bad'_ she thought embarrassed of saying it to Tsukasa's face.

"You want me now do you?" he questioned her, feeling giddy at what he knew she might be thinking.

She stared directly at his eyes and said, "Y-yes.." she answered truthfully. "Please?"

Hearing what he wanted to hear, Tsukasa started to move his hips in the motion that lovers only knew how to do in situations like this. A move that sends pleasure to both of them and slowly placing steps that will lead them to heaven. Their breaths are getting faster by the minute, as if racing each other to release the pressure of pleasure. Sweat is forming from their skin as they both move in anxiety and excitement, reacting to each other's touch.

As if on cue, Tsukushi felt an explosion deep inside her. The orgasm that is much different from what she experienced before on the limo. She arched her back and loudly moaned, "TSU-KA-SA!" as she unconsciously dug her nails in his well toned back.

Hearing his name and feeling her walls closing and squeezing his manhood because of her orgasm, he buckled for his own. Trying hard not to scream her name loudly, he nuzzled his face at her neck and let out the moan that has been escaping his lips. He released it inside her as a finality of the act, and they just lay there panting and looking into each other's eyes full of love.

* * *

It was already 10 am in the morning and Sakurako sighed as they finished their Physics class. She quietly grabbed her books and started to leave the room when she glanced back at Makino's empty chair. "It's not like her to be absent, now that exams are coming up..". As she strode out of the room, she picked her cell phone and composed a message for Akira.

SMS

Akira, it's me Sakurako. Do you have any idea where Tsukushi is? She didn't come to class.

She pressed the send button and finally walked to her next class when someone called her from behind. She glanced back and was surprised when a tall guy with marble eyes was fixing his gaze on her.

"Rui! What brings you here?" she said as she flashed one of her flirty smiles.

"I'm not here because of you, I just wanted to ask if you've seen Makino." He replied coldly.

"Ano.. It's exactly what I wanted to ask you, she didn't attend her classes today." she explained.

"Ok, that will be all." replied Rui as he turned her back on her and marched outside the building.

* * *

Akira and Soujiro were at the F4 lounge when Akira got Sakurako's text message. "Hey, Sakurako said that Tsukushi didn't attend any of her classes today."

"Hell, I knew something would happen last night." snickered Soujiro.

"It's too bad we didn't bet on it though.."

"We both know something will really happen you idiot.." retorted Soujiro. He was about to smack Akira's head with the newspaper when Rui arrived and slumped at one of the sofas.

"What's wrong with you?" inquired Akira.

"Nothing." replied Rui as he set on making his tea.

The playboys just nodded and continued to share and exchange opinions about Akira and his new fling.

"Have you guys seen Tsukasa?" asked Rui.

Pausing for a while and sensing that Rui IS concerned where Tsukasa could be, but normally he isn't, Akira replied "Uhm, actually no."

"Oh." muttered Rui as he continued sipping his tea, hoping to God that his hunch is not correct.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Hana Yori Dango

To LokiGirl, Shamikha chan, hollyS, Ezurec etc. thanks a lot for your reviews! And I'm also sorry for this super late update, I was struck by a bad flu this past week so no laptop time for me.. hehe! Hope you liked this one..

* * *

Back at the Doumyouji mansion…

Soft but audible knocks were made at one of the polished wooden doors that stood at one of the hallways in the west wing of the mansion.

"Enter." A stern but friendly female voice said.

Tama entered the study and was not surprised to see Tsubaki behind a stack of papers and files that were almost scattered at her desk. "Tsubaki-san.."

"Yes Tama?" Tsubaki said as she looked up at the old lady from the files she's holding.

"Well, it seems that Tsukasa and Tsukushi hasn't got up yet from their rooms.."

"What?! Could it be Tama-san??" exclaimed Tsubaki, suddenly sitting up from her chair making the some of the files fall to the floor.

"It seems that Tsukushi is not in her own room and the young master's bedroom is locked.." smiled Tama.

"It's about time my brother becomes a man!" snapped Tsubaki. "Tama! We need to celebrate! Get us the best wine and let's drink to this event!" she continued. She got her purse and walked out of the room closely followed by Tama.

Meanwhile…

Tsukushi opened her eyes and found herself being hugged by strong familiar arms around her waist. She looked up and saw Tsukasa's face so close and felt herself blush. _'I shouldn't be acting like this.. We already did make love..'_ she thought. She slowly spun around and prepared to leave the bed when she felt his grip on her waist tighten.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" stated Tsukasa as he opened one of his eyes to see Tsukushi's lovely face staring back at him.

"I thought you were asleep.." explained Tsukushi.

"I was, but you're movement made me wake up.." groaned Tsukasa, as he hugged her tighter as if not to let go.

"Oh common Doumyouji, way back before Tama employed three men just to wake you up each morning but now just once slight movement from me causes you to wake up.." she mused. She really is surprised how much Tsukasa amazes her every damn day.

"But it's different, I don't want to let you go.. Every little thing that concerns you and every little thing that you do causes every part of me to react."

"Oh alright then.." smiled Tsukushi. "But we need to get up now; I still have some time to catch up at my classes after lunch."

Tsukasa lessened his grip to let Tsukushi get off the bed, she was about to put down her feet when she was suddenly grabbed back into the bed and her mouth was enraptured in a hot kiss.

"Tsukasa… You still haven't had enough?" gasped Tsukushi as she broke away from him.

"Nope. I would never have enough of you.." smiled Tsukasa as he stood up and went into the bathroom to get himself ready for work.

"You silly idiot." Tsukushi said as she also stood up and went to her own bedroom to fix herself for school.

* * *

Tsubaki and Tama were at the greenhouse drinking wine when a maid bowed and greeted them.

"What is it Aica-san?" asked Tama.

"Sempai, the young master and the young miss are now having their lunch at the main dining room."

"Ok, that will be all. You may go back to your work." replied Tama.

"Well Tama? Do you think we could just nudge them now?" asked Tsubaki.

"Maybe it's better if we just let them have a nice and quiet lunch for now, it's not good to mess the aftermath.."

"Hmm.. Let's just drink to that!" exclaimed Tsubaki as she and Tama clinked their wine glasses together and drank to their hearts content.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were enjoying their lunch when Tsukushi's cell started to ring. Quickly putting her fork down she mustered a quiet "Excuse me.." and went to a distance from the table to take the call.

"Moshi moshi.." greeted Tsukushi at the caller.

"Tsukushi-chan? It's me Sakurako.."

"Sakurako? Hai! Uhm.. What is it? You changed your mobile number haven't you?"

"Yes I did.. Anyway where are you? Are you still coming to class?"

"Of course I will! I just slept late that's all.." replied Tsukushi as she shot a glance at Tsukasa who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well okay. I'll just see you later then. Ja ne!"

"Okay see you.." muttered Tsukushi as she ended the call. She went back at the table when she was interrogated by Tsukasa.

"Who was it?"

"It was Sakurako, she just asked if I was still coming to class.." explained Tsukushi.

"Oh.. okay. Well then, hurry up and I'll drop you off at Eitoku.." ordered Tsukasa.

"Yes your highness.." taunted Tsukushi as she smiled and continued to eat her meal.

* * *

"Rui! Rui!" screamed a curly haired girl while running towards the F4 lounge.

The F3 turned their heads towards the girl and was not surprised to see that it was Sakurako.

"What do you want?" cited Akira. He's still dodging Soujiro's questions about what is really going on between the two of them even though she just messaged him a while ago.

"I just talked to Tsukushi, well it looks like she's okay after all. She said she just overslept.." flirted Sakurako as she squeezed herself in between Akira and Soujiro on the sofa.

"Is that all? Then is it possible if you could leave us now?" grimaced Akira. He is still thinking of the night they went out together because he doesn't have someone to spend it with.

"Oh common Akira-kun.. Don't be mean like that! It seems like you've forgotten about our special night.." nudged Sakurako, currently clamping her arms at Akira.

Suddenly a thunderous voice could be heard at the whole cafeteria.

"Hey you bitch! What are you doing here at OUR space?! You don't belong here!" spat Tsukasa. He was now on the F4 lounge and glaring daggers at Sakurako who has her arms around Akira.

"D-Doumyouji! Well, I just told them that Tsukushi just overslept because Rui was asking her from me.." explained Sakurako. She knew that her flirtatious moves could work at the playboys but she knew that Doumyouji is not one of them.

"Well you already told the message, now get out!" retorted Tsukasa as he plopped into the sofa opposite Rui.

Sakurako already left them when the playboys started to interrogate Tsukasa about the event that happened the night before.

"So?? How was it? What happened?" asked Soujiro.

"Did it turn out well? You didn't disappoint her didn't you?" second-handed Akira.

Rui just sat there looking intently at Tsukasa while sipping his tea.

Tsukasa ran his hand at his curls and started to ruffle them together before opening his mouth to speak. "Well.. It was okay, we overslept.."

"That's it? That's just it? Could you give us any details??" begged Akira.

"Yo Akira, I wouldn't push Tsukasa about that if you would still want to live.." signaled Soujiro as he saw that Tsukasa looked dangerous and ready to strangle Akira's neck any moment now.

"So you guys are not 'virgins' anymore huh?" followed Akira.

"Akira, I swear if you say another thing about it again I'll forget that you're my friend.." threatened Tsukasa. Sure these guys are his friends and they have been urging him to do it with Makino since they started to go out, but it doesn't mean that they have to know every development that happens between them.

Akira simply backed out from squeezing Tsukasa any details about what happened, sensing that his beloved friend really is serious about his threat. Rui on the other hand just got up and walked away from the lounge.

"Where is he going?" motioned Soujiro.

"Of course he's going to sleep somewhere.." explained Akira. "Anyway Tsukasa, where's Makino?"

"She's in one of her classes; I just talked to her professors and asked them if Tsukushi could pass her assignments tomorrow. She forgot to print them from one of the laptops in the library at home.." muttered Tsukasa.

"Does Tsukushi know about it? You know she doesn't like for you to do any favors for her.." cautioned Soujiro.

"Well, actually she's the one who asked for the favor.." replied Tsukasa. "Anyway, I'm off. I have to go to the office for some paperwork. I'll just see you guys around and by the way could you keep an eye on Tsukushi? I just can't be around here all day.." continued Tsukasa as he walked out of the lounge towards his waiting limo.

"He really acts as if he's our leader, ordering us around." complained Soujiro.

"You know we can't do anything about it, and besides its Tsukushi. She's our friend too.." said Akira as the playboys started to head towards the college for their own classes.

* * *

Rui started to pace the familiar hallway that leads to a special spot here in Eitoku high. The staircase that store a lot of good memories for him back when he was still attending high school. The college building was bigger and much quieter but somehow this exact place continues to haul him back and spend some time here. Just as he opened the door, he found a familiar girl sitting on the steps with her back to him.

"Makino.."

She quickly spun around and found exactly the man she has been looking for since she arrived here at Eitoku. Sure Tsukasa might throw a fit, but she felt that she really needs to talk to Rui maybe to talk back some sense into her. "Rui.. I've been waiting here since I arrived.."

"You skipped your class?"

"Yup.. But don't tell Doumyouji okay? I just asked him a favor to talk to my professors if I could pass my assignments tomorrow.."

He sat beside her and waited for her to open up to him. It was always this case; he's the only one she could turn to about stuff he knew she couldn't tell Tsukasa. Maybe that's the only role he could have in her life, her shoulder to cry on, or better yet, her guardian angel.

"Rui?" murmured Tsukushi breaking the silence. She knew that he's only waiting for her to spill out whatever she wants to say to him.

"Hmm?"

"Something happened.." _'Why the hell am I telling Hanazawa Rui about last night? Am I that bothered? I know I am.. But still.. I know I could trust him with this..'_ her thoughts debating on her mind if she must tell him about last night.

"Listen Makino, I already know about it. And besides, you don't have to tell me."

"It's just that.."

"You think it was so soon?"

"Well.. Kind off like that.."

"But when it started, you didn't hesitate at all?"

"No, I didn't.."

"Then that answers your question.."

"Huh?!" exclaimed Tsukushi. She was still at a loss here of what she's feeling and somehow when she never told him any of it he tells her that it's already clear as it is!

"Tsukushi, you think that it was soon for something like that to happen, but I know deep inside that it's going to happen eventually even if you didn't tell me. Judging from the actions you guys had over these past weeks since Auntie already approved of your relationship it's bound to happen sooner or later. You also said that you didn't hesitate at all, then it means that you're ready to do it with Tsukasa and you must not regret about it because I know you liked for it to happen." explained Rui.

"I'm just worried Rui, what if, after this when we get into fights like we usually do he'll leave me? Then I'm left with nothing, just like a broken ragged doll.." sniffed Tsukushi. Tears are now forming at the corner of her eyes, she doesn't know that there a lot of insecurities that are brewing in her body that she's not aware of.

"Do you think Tsukasa would do that?" replied Rui as he handed Tsukushi his handkerchief. "Do you trust him?" he continued.

"I trust him with all my heart that sometimes it hurts, it hurts knowing that when there might be a chance he would leave me I know it will deeply scar my heart.."

"He won't leave you.. Knowing Tsukasa all my life, once he devoted his attention and love to something and now to someone looks deeply into Tsukushi's eyes he would risk and offer his life and happiness just for you." smiled Rui.

Tsukushi smiled at Rui and knew that what his marble-eyed angel said was true. "Arigato Rui.."

* * *

Doumyouji on the other hand got into his limo and picked up the intercom that connects to his driver. Upon hearing his master's call wondering what might be his order, he immediately picked up the phone on the dashboard.

"Yes Doumyouji-san?" the driver immediately spoke.

"Let's go to Tiffany's at Ginza, before we head to the office." he ordered and then a soft click could be heard signaling the end of the call.

The driver put the phone back to its place and immediately drove to his master's ordered destination. After 5 minutes of driving through the streets, he parked in front of the store and heard his master was escorted out of the limo by the store's attendant.

Doumyouji entered Tiffany's & Co., a store he knew contained all the special diamond rings that are suitable for engagements and/or weddings. It also contained other jewelries that are made for other occasions. But he just needs to look for a particular item that suits his taste and feeling. He wants it to be special and unique for one girl.

"Ah! Mr. Doumyouji, it's a pleasure to be of service to you. How may I help you?" a man in his fifty's approached the new customer. He signaled one of the guards and immediately turned the shop's sign to "closed" and locked the door because of the VIP in their shop.

"I'm looking for a ring.." replied Tsukasa. He was ushered into the middle of the store and was made to sit at one comfortable chair while tea or coffee was being served to him by one of the attendants.

"Ah.. I see.. Well, just sit there and relax Mr. Doumyouji.." the old man said as he signaled the attendants. One by one the attendants opened the glass shelves and took one red box that contained a lot of diamond rings; one by one they slowly walked to Doumyouji and showed him the set of diamond rings that they carry.

Tsukasa on the other hand while sipping his coffee just moved his eyes on the set of rings he was being shown and was constantly dismissing the attendants. "I don't like any of them.." he spat.

The old man just wiped the building sweat on his forehead and knew immediately that the rumors were true. Doumyoujis are really hard to please. They could make or break a store and he is determined to make this young man like a particular product they could offer so that they would be on top compared to their competitors. Knowing that he still has one card left on his sleeve he muttered "Uhm.. Mr. Doumyouji, I know you have a unique taste when it comes to jewelry so could you please follow me.."

Doumyouji stood and followed the old man into a door that you would think is just a mini-storage room of the store. As soon as they entered, the old man pushed a button near the light switch and another door opened in front of them. Beyond it showed a series of steps that leads to the basement of the store.

"Please follow me.." the old man said as he lead the way for Tsukasa to follow.

They took the small flight of stairs and entered a small room that looked like a mini-display of the store. Tsukasa sat on the chair also in the middle of it and the old man motioned for the two attendants that went with them. The two attendants went inside a smaller door and when they came out they carry the similar red boxes that contained rings that are much more fashionable and extravagant compared to those that are displayed outside.

"Mr. Doumyouji, the selection that we have here are the topmost secret designs of Tiffany's. These are our most treasured jewelry and that some of them came from rich royal families that have been handed down from generations. The cuts of the diamonds are made with the finest quality that are much bigger than what we have in the display above us." boasted the old man. He knew that almost all of the rings here would surely catch the young man's eye.

Tsukasa just sat there and surely almost all of them were dazzling and extravagant. But none of them could really match up to his specifications. "I'm sorry to say this but none of them were what I expected." said Tsukasa as he stood up and getting ready to leave.

"W-wait! A-are you really sure that none of them met your fancy? M-maybe we could give you a brochure and we could order it Doumyouji-san.." pleaded the old man.

"I really have to go, I'm on a tight schedule and making a side trip here really made a lot of my appointments to be re-scheduled." ignored Tsukasa.

"Maybe there is a specific design in your mind? We could make it!" blurted the old man. This was it; this is the last thing he could do.

Tsukasa stopped in his tracks and an idea came to his mind. The old man's suggestion wasn't bad, and it would really make sure that it will be the only ring in existence if he opted for that offer. He turned around and faced the old man "Are you sure that you could make any design?"

"Y-yes of course! We would gladly do it for you sir!"

"We need to talk privately." muttered Tsukasa, as he glanced at the two attendants and a guard with them.

The old man motioned for them to depart and they were left alone in the room. "What design would you like to create sir?"

Doumyouji walked close to the man and whispered something in his ear. The old man widened his eyes upon hearing the young man's request but soon he was nodding with approval.

"How long would it take to make that ring?" asked Tsukasa as he finished whispering to the old man?

"Today's Monday, so maybe it would take a maximum of seven days. You could have it by Sunday."

"Ok. I'll be here on Sunday then, same time." replied Tsukasa as he walked out of the room to leave the store.

The old man just watched the young customer left and sat on the chair. Wiping the sweat on his forehead he knew that it would take a whole week of hard work and paperwork just for satisfying a beloved customer.


	10. Chapter 10

All praises to Yoko Kamio, for she owns Hana Yori Dango... I just own this idea for the story :)

To SarahNThachter : Thanks for the review! Yup, being sick sucks.. You can't help but feel so weak and useless.. The ring should probably come out in the next chapter after this.. :)

whywhylove : Yes, Rui's so understanding.. He's just always there to help Makino.. gushes I hope to find my own Rui too.. Haha!

kamisama89: Thanks for the review! Without you guys believing in my story and you liked it means so much to me.

So, here goes.. The next chapter! Voila!

* * *

"What a week!" exclaimed Tsukushi as she plopped down on one of the sofas in a coffee shop where she and Yuki agreed to spend their afternoon together.

"Here's your coffee Tsukushi.." said Yuki as she gently placed another coffee mug in front of her best friend. "Now what are you up to lately? We're still in the middle of the week and yet you look like you've been through so much!"

"Tell me about it.." complained Tsukushi as she took a sip at her coffee. "I mean, I've been rushing a lot of assignments and reports this past three days since the weekend, I have a lot of studying to do for the midterms and Susumu is begging me to come home because he doesn't know how to cook so I have to go to the apartment every night after working at the dango shop to make him dinner and then rush back to Doumyouji.." she stated without breaking for a breath.

"Well I know you're stressed out lately that's why whenever we're at the dango shop I try to do the work as much as I can to let you take a breather.." giggled Yuki. "Anyway, it also looks like you haven't been getting enough sleep since you look like a mini-panda already with all those dark circles around your eyes.."

"I told you, I have a lot of assignments and reports to do.. It's a good thing I'm still staying at the mansion because of Tsubaki because I could use all of the books I need at their own private library.." she explained back. _'Is it really because of Tsubaki?'_ she thought to herself. Looking back at the nights she spent at the mansion after they did it, it seems that she couldn't sleep anymore without Tsukasa at her side.

"Are you really sure it's just because of Tsubaki and the library Kushi?" Yuki asked playfully.

Tsukushi just bent her head to avoid letting Yuki see the blush that spread on her cheeks.

"Common Kushi, we've been best friends since grade school. I know you a lot more than you think.. You're hiding something from me aren't you?" nudged Yuki.

Tsukushi just continued to avoid her gaze.

"Is it really because of reports and assignments that's why you're not getting enough sleep these past few nights?" taunted Yuki.

"Oh okay! It's not just because of that.. Happy now?" retorted Tsukushi. Of course she could tell Yuki everything, they're like sisters! But she's not really used to talking about that kind of experience with someone in a public place.

"Aahhh… I see.. So something's been happening all along and you didn't even tell me?"

"Yuki, it's not like I don't want to tell.. But you know it's kind of embarrassing to talk about it. Especially since we're in a public place.." reasoned out Tsukushi.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. Anyway, when did it happen?"

"Last Sunday, that's why I didn't attend my classes the following morning because we slept late.."

"How many times did you do it already? And how often?" asked Yuki.

"Is that important?" pleaded Tsukushi. I mean, telling her is quite enough but does she have to know the schedule?

"Yes!" squealed Yuki.

"Hush!" scolded Tsukushi. "Okay, we've been doing it a lot okay? I mean, every night since we started. Happy? End of conversation."

Yuki just smiled and placed her hand over at Tsukushi's. "I hope you're happy Kushi.. I'm really glad for the two of you.."

"Thanks.." murmured Tsukushi. She was about to reach for her phone when suddenly the doors of the coffee shop opened and a familiar girl with short hair came bustling in towards them.

"Tsukushi! Yuki!" squealed the girl as she ran towards them hugging them both.

"Shigeru!!" Tsukushi and Yuki both exclaimed in unison.

"When did you arrive?" said Yuki just as Shigeru removed her embrace and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah! And why didn't you tell us you were arriving? We could have at least picked you up from the airport.." stated Tsukushi. Seeing Shigeru again was like a burst of new life from her week of hell.

"Well, it was not really planned. My parents just wanted me to come here for a special party they're going to have. I don't know but I wish it's not like an arranged marriage again for me.." stated Shigeru as she winked at Tsukushi.

"What are you're plans for the week? Maybe you could hang out with the others sometime!" asked Tsukushi.

"I'll just drop by Eirin tomorrow to visit some people then I'll visit you guys at Eitoku! And I'll also drop by at the dango shop to hang-out with Yuki too!" giggled Shigeru. "Chocolate parfait please!" she continued as she ordered at the waiter.

"Ooh! Wait! I'll just call someone because I know we have a lot of catching up to do!" interrupted Tsukushi. She picked up her phone and dialed Doumyouji's number. It only took a couple of rings before she heard his husky voice.

"Hello Tsukushi? Where are you?" he greeted as soon as he answered her call.

"Listen Doumyouji, I might be a little late. Shigeru just arrived and we need some catching up to do so don't wait for me okay?"

"What do you mean don't wait for you?! Of course I'm going to wait! Anyway where are you guys at? I'll just pick you up later if you're going home at a late hour!" his voice boomed over the receiver.

"Oh alright! We're at the coffee shop in front of Ginza mall.. I'll just call you again to pick me up okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." she said as she hung up the phone.

"So you and Tsukasa are now good eh?" asked Shigeru as she was now halfway done at her parfait.

"Well, you could say that.." humbly replied Tsukushi.

"It's nice though, at least I know I gave up on Tsukasa for a relationship I knew could stand the test of time.." muttered Shigeru as she was now scooping the last spoonfuls of her parfait. "What about you Yuki-chan? What's new with you?"

"Well.. I'm going out with someone now.."

"Who??" Shigeru asked curiously.

"Nishikado Soujiro.."

"Whaaat??!!! The great playboy Nishikado Soujiro committed himself to a girl??!!" squealed Shigeru.

"Yup, you better believe it Shigeru. Yuki has a deadly charm that drove Nishikado out of his playboy ways.." explained Tsukushi.

"This calls for a celebration!! My two close friends in the whole world are now happy with their love lives!" exclaimed Shigeru. "Three chocolate parfaits please! My treat!" she continued as she gestured to the waiter their order.

As soon as their orders arrived, they started to chomp down their parfaits as they chatted and shared all the memories they have missed together. It was almost closing time and they realized that they were the only ones left in the café signaling that its time for them to go home.

"Yuki, I'll just drop you home okay? I know Tsukasa needs a private time with Tsukushi.." stated Shigeru as she winked at Tsukushi.

Yuki just stared at Tsukushi and smiled. _'If only Shigeru knew..'_ Yuki thought. "Sure Shigeru, thanks.."

They exited the café and noticed a limo was parked in front of them, suddenly the door opened and Doumyouji came out to walk towards the three.

"How long have you been waiting there?" asked Tsukushi.

"Ever since you called.." growled Tsukasa. "Ei monkey girl, you haven't changed one bit.." he said eyeing Shigeru.

Tsukushi slapped Tsukasa's arm and said "I told you not to call Shigeru that you octopus!"

"Hey! Is that the way you treat someone who waited for you huh?!!"

"Did I tell you to wait?? I told you I'll call you when you'll pick me up!!"

"But did you call me huh??! You guys are leaving already and you still haven't called! It's a good thing I came here in advance!"

"Then who told you to wait outside??! You could join us in the café instead of moping around in the limo!" blasted Tsukushi.

"Well, some things never change do they?" muttered Shigeru to Yuki.

Yuki just nodded her head in approval.

"Hey you guys! Yuki and I are going now! Be safe okay!" shouted Shigeru at the bickering couple as she and Yuki hopped into Shigeru's car.

The couple was left alone in the street when Tsukasa retorted to Tsukushi's argument. "Listen, I would never intrude your bonding moment with your friends. I know you missed Shigeru, that's why I opted to stay in the limo than join you inside. Now could we please go home now?"

"I'm sorry Doumyouji.." she said as she embraced him touched by his affection and love for her. She knew that sometimes words were said between the two of them just because of the anger they felt for each other without even thinking what the other person's reason was.

"It's okay. Let's go, Tama's waiting with a delayed dinner." he said as he led her into the limo to go home.

They arrived at the mansion with Tama and some servants waiting for them. They were ushered right into the dining hall and was surprised that Tsubaki wasn't there to eat with them.

"Tama, where's Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa as he took his seat.

"Tsubaki-san attended a dinner party this evening, honestly I don't know why she would attend those parties when we both know that she hates them.." stated Tama as she was supervising the maids to bring the young couple their dinner.

"Have you eaten dinner Tama? You could eat with us.." asked Tsukushi as she was now starting her appetizer.

"Iie young miss.. It's okay. I already ate.. Anyway I'll go ahead, its getting late and I have to retire to bed." replied Tama. She knew that the young miss and the young master needed some private time knowing how Tsukasa threw a fit when he learned that Tsukushi was going home late this evening. She patted Tsukushi's shoulder and left.

"So how's monkey girl?" said Tsukasa breaking the silence that followed when Tama left.

"I told you not to call her monkey girl! Anyway, she said that her parents was going to hold a party soon for her and she wished it's not just another arranged marriage for her.."

"Well, I doubt it. So what's your agenda for tonight?" asked Tsukasa as he winked at Tsukushi.

"What do you mean 'agenda' huh??" retorted Tsukushi, looking at her vegetables to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks. _'Dammit! Why am I still blushing? We've already done it a lot of times and yet I still act and feel like this!'_

"You know what I mean.." Tsukasa said as he stopped eating his meal and was now looking at Tsukushi intently.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." dismissed Tsukushi, absent mindedly forking through her vegetables. Suddenly she lost her appetite and was now looking forward to.. to do IT?

"Your room or MY room.." asked Tsukasa a playful smile spreading on his lips.

"You really are a pervert aren't you?" she said as she immediately sat up from her chair and began to walk towards the stairs to go to her room.

"Hey Tsukushi! Wait up! I didn't mean to.. I just thought.. You know!!" exclaimed Tsukasa as he ran to catch up to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi continued to walk towards her door and not paying any attention to Tsukasa's pleads. Suddenly she stopped at her door, opened it, faced Tsukasa and said "My room.." and she grabbed Tsukasa by his shirt into her room.

* * *

The next morning, the F4 together with Tsukushi are hanging out at the F4 lounge in Eitoku high. Tsukushi's class after her lunch break was moved so she has another free hour to hang-out with the guys.

"Hey guys, Tsukushi has a surprise for you.." interrupted Tsukasa as Rui awoke and the playboys looked at him from their private conversation.

"What is it?" asked Akira earnestly.

"Not what, but who.." smiled Tsukushi.

Soujiro was about to open his mouth to ask Tsukushi who is it when a high pitch female voice was heard at the cafeteria.

"Hi guys!!" screamed Shigeru as she ran up the stairs to the F4's private spot.

"Shigeru?!!" Akira and Soujiro said in unison, after throwing Tsukushi a pleading look to tell them if it was just a dream they're having.

"Welcome back.." said Rui as he plopped down on the sofa again to resume his interrupted sleep.

"Hai!!" yelled Shigeru. "Oii!! Rui!! Why are you sleeping again?? I just arrived!" she continued as she was now shaking Rui's shoulders to wake him up but to no avail.

"Shigeru, you know how Rui is.." mused Tsukushi. She was now arranging some of Tsukasa's files on his briefcase. Something she does when she gets a hold of his stuff.

"Anyway do you guys have any plans today??" Shigeru asked looking excitedly at her friends.

"I have work at the office." spat Tsukasa.

"I still have classes.. Sorry.." apologized Tsukushi.

"I have a date with Yuki.." replied Soujiro.

"I have a current fling.." lied Akira. Even though he doesn't have one at the moment; his statement made Soujiro look at him puzzled.

"Well that leaves sleepy head to me!!" smiled Shigeru. "Hey Rui! We're going shopping today, and to a new ice cream parlor that just opened downtown!" she continued as she shook Rui so hard he fell on the floor.

"Fine." sighed Rui as he finally woke up when he fell. He doesn't have anything to do anyway.

"Oh! Before we leave you guys, here are the invitations for the party my parents are having; it's going to be at the Maple hotel next Wednesday evening." Shigeru stated as she began to hand out invitations to the group. "I'll see you there okay? Let's go Rui!!" she continued as she dragged Rui out of the lounge.

"I hope Rui could hold against Shigeru's energy.." muttered Soujiro.

"I think they would compliment well though.. They would just cancel each other out.." agreed Akira.

"Anyway Doumyouji, could you accompany me to the library? I need to get something there.." Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa who was busy playing with Akira's PSP.

"Whaat? Couldn't you get it yourself? I'm trying to beat Akira's high score here.." repelled Tsukasa.

"Okay fine, you could stay here if you want to.." Tsukushi spat as she waved goodbye to the playboys before heading off to the library on her own.

"Darn that woman! Don't play this game if you know what's good for you.." declared Tsukasa as he dropped the PSP and went off to follow Tsukushi to the library.

Tsukasa arrived at the library and found Tsukushi on one of the book shelves reaching for a book. He quickly walked over to her side much to his dismay because all of the other students in the library (even the librarian) were never taking their eyes off of him.

"Hey! What are you guys looking at?! Is this the first time you've seen me huh??!" bellowed Tsukasa at the students making them jump out of their seats and quickly leaving the library.

Tsukushi just rolled out her eyes and whacked Tsukasa's head with a book. "Shut up you baka! It's because it's the first time you went here that's why!"

"Oow! Be careful where you're placing those heavy books Makino!!"

"I dropped it on your head in purpose! Now look what you did! How am I going to get these books checked out when even the librarian left because of you!!"

Tsukasa just smirked and sat on one of the chairs. "Anyway, why do you need to check out those books? The library at the mansion has a much more complete collection compared to here.."

Tsukushi came out of the bookshelves carrying ten books and placed them on the table where Tsukasa was occupying. "I know Doumyouji.. But Onee-chan is going to leave soon and I have to go back to the apartment.."

Tsukasa soon realized that the reason Tsukushi was staying with him at the mansion was because Tsubaki asked her to stay there while she's staying at Japan. "Oh.. I see.." was all he could mutter.

Before placing the books at the counter, Tsukushi glanced back at Tsukasa and saw the frown on his face. "Hey, why do you look so sad? It's not like I'll be gone forever.." she said as she listed the books she need in a note she addressed to the librarian.

"But it will not be like the same anymore.." scowled Tsukasa as he picked up half of the books and went out of the library.

Tsukushi just glanced back at the other books and sighed "I know Tsukasa.. I know.." with that she picked them up and left.

Tsukushi followed Tsukasa and she saw him boarding his limo. The driver took the other books from her and said he will be the one who's responsible to take them home. She bade the driver a quick thanks and bid goodbye as they sped off.

* * *

My Favorite line.. Tsukasa: "Your room or My room?" Wheee:)


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Hana Yori Dango..

Sorry for the super late update! Thanks to daiskytte for the review! Please review more ne?

* * *

Later that afternoon at the dango shop, Tsukushi and Yuki were polishing the glass displays of their sweets when Soujiro arrived.

"Hey there!" greeted Soujiro as he entered the shop.

"Hi Soujiro!" welcomed Tsukushi. "I'll leave you guys alone for a minute okay?" she continued as she went to the back room after winking at Yuki.

"You're kind off early Soujiro, our date is supposed to be after my shift right?" Yuki said as she sat at the chair located at the side of the shop with Soujiro.

"I know, but my classes ended early and I'm going to order some sweets for my tea parties. Anyway I also have something to say to you.." Soujiro said as he whispered the last part.

"What is it?"

"Later at our dinner, Tsukasa will come and join us.. But not for the whole time okay?"

"Why?" asked Yuki as she smiled at the thought that Soujiro still wanted to have them some privacy at their date.

"He just said he wanted to ask you a favor, he won't tell me though.. I just said that if he wants to talk to you then I should also be with you too.." replied Soujiro, a bit possessive around Yuki.

"Okay, well my shift is almost over so I should get back to work first.. Are you okay waiting for me?" asked Yuki.

"Yep. Anything for you.." smiled Soujiro.

At the exact moment Tsukushi came back at the counter as Yuki went back to her own post. A group of students particularly girls went inside the shop as they saw a cute guy at its table. Since then a lot of customers came and bought almost all kinds of sweets the dango shop has to offer, much to the delight of Tsukushi because they will surely receive a bonus from the boost in sales tonight and to the dismay of Yuki as all the girls flirted with Soujiro.

"Honestly, I think he should've waited for me at the car.." whispered Yuki as she was handing Tsukushi a box of sweets a customer ordered.

"Oh common Yuki, just think that we're going to have a bonus because of this.. Don't worry, you're the one he's coming home to.." replied Tsukushi. _'Coming home to..'_ somehow that statement made her think about her own situation right now. _'Who would I like to come home to? Tsukasa or Susumu?'_ she thought.

After a few minutes the dango shop has sold out all of their products, making Tsukushi and Yuki to leave much earlier than they have to.

"Whew! This is one great night!" smiled Tsukushi. "Thanks Soujiro, without you then we wouldn't be able to sell something tonight! Maybe you should drop by and stay more often!" "OW!" wailed Tsukushi as she was nudged at her side by Yuki's arm because of her last statement. "Oh common Yuki, don't be jealous!" she continued.

"Hehe! Anyway Makino, how are you going to get home? Is Tsukasa picking you up?" asked Soujiro as he placed his arm around Yuki.

"Nah.. After he left me this early afternoon at Eitoku I haven't talked to him yet.." replied Tsukushi a hint of sadness crept up her face.

"Common Kushi, we'll drop you off okay?" offered Yuki as she looked up on Soujiro's face to ask if they could make a detour by dropping Tsukushi off.

Soujiro nodded and said "Yeah Tsukushi, common we'll drive you home.."

Tsukushi looked up at her best friend and her close friend and agreed to their offer. "Okay.. Thanks guys.."

They boarded Soujiro's car and sped through out the night.

* * *

They dropped Tsukushi at the Doumyouji mansion and went back to the heart of the city at a French Restaurant that Soujiro reserved for the night. They need not to wear formal clothing since Soujiro already reserved the VIP section of the restaurant. They were ushered into their seats that were overlooking the streets and lights of Tokyo. The ambiance was peaceful and it emits a sense of romance to the ones who occupy the place.

Soujiro took the liberty to order wine first while waiting for Tsukasa to arrive. He wouldn't order dinner yet because Tsukasa is surely not going to dine with them.

Yuki observed that Soujiro was surely thinking about something and feeling bothered by this asked him. "Soujiro? What is it?"

"Iie.. It's nothing, I was just wishing that Tsukasa would show up soon so we could eat our dinner already.."

"Well maybe he could eat with us then?"

"No Yuki, this is OUR date.. He should be glad I agreed to let him meet us here.." commented Soujiro.

Yuki just smiled at her boyfriend's antics and placed her hand over his, "Arigato Soujiro.. For everything.."

Soujiro just smiled and it grew wider when he saw someone approaching them, someone who he wished would come and leave them soon.

"Ohayo.. Gomen Yuki if I have to intrude here but I really need your help.." greeted Doumyouji as soon as he plopped down on one of the chairs the waiter placed in their table.

"It's okay.." smiled Yuki. "Anyway, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Is it okay if I could talk to you alone? I mean, no offense Soujiro but I know you and Akira well enough to broadcast this in school tomorrow morning once you've heard something.." declared Tsukasa. Growing up with the two, he knew that something like this will surely escape Soujiro's lips to Akira and then to the whole world.

Yuki looked at Soujiro and smiled, "Jiro, is it okay? I think this is important.."

"Fine.. Fine.." Soujiro said as he stood up, he placed his hand on Tsukasa's shoulder and continued "You owe me bigtime.." and left the two of them alone.

Now that they are alone, Tsukasa moved in closer to Yuki and began to tell her his plan.

"Yuki, I know you're the closest friend of Tsukushi and I know you're the only one who can help me with this.."

"Well if Tsukushi will be happy because of this then I will help you in any way I can.." muttered Yuki.

"Okay, here is my plan and I wanted to know what you think about it.." Tsukasa said as he whispered to Yuki the plan the two of them had to execute.

After a minute of discussing Tsukasa's plan to Yuki, Yuki clasped her hands together and with tears in her eyes nodded to Tsukasa. Her expression was enough to know that she approves of his plan one hundred percent.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, let's just keep it between you and me.." requested Tsukasa.

"Oh I will.. I promise.." nodded Yuki.

Tsukasa sat up from his chair and said "I'll be going now, I'll get Soujiro outside.. Thanks a lot Yuki-chan.." and he left to fetch his childhood friend.

When Soujiro went back to their table he noticed a certain glow to Yuki's eyes, concerned at his girlfriend he asked her "Yuki, what's wrong? What did he want?"

"Oh nothing Jiro.. Now let's get to our dinner shall we? I'm hungry already.." smiled Yuki.

Soujiro signaled the waiter to tell him their orders and the night was spent peacefully by the couple in love.

* * *

Tsukushi was at her room at the Doumyouji mansion when someone knocked at her door. Immediately she went to her door to open it and was shocked to see Tsubaki holding a bottle of wine and two glasses for the two of them.

"Ohayo Tsukushi-chan? Is it okay to come in and have a little bonding moment with you?" smiled Tsubaki.

Tsukushi removed herself in a state of surprise and said "Oh! Gomen Onee-chan, come in!" She ushered Tsubaki into her room and they settled themselves in a garden set in the terrace.

"So Tsukushi-chan, how are things going on between you and Tsukasa huh?" asked Tsubaki as she poured some wine for Tsukushi and herself.

Tsukushi nearly choked from her wine from what she heard. "Eeh? Ano.. We're okay Onee-chan.."

"Just okay?" winked Tsubaki. "But I assume that you're packing some of your stuff?" she continued.

'_Oh, that's right. She noticed that..'_ mused Tsukushi. "Well yes I am Onee-chan.. I mean I know I have to go back to Susumu at the apartment.."

"Tsukushi, is it because I'm leaving tomorrow? That's why you're going to leave here too?"

"Onee-chan.."

"Well of course I asked you a favor to stay here while I'm here at Japan but I assumed that by doing that and the way things went with my stupid brother you're not going to leave here after I left.." explained Tsubaki continuously like she always do.

"Onee-chan, it's partly true that I'm leaving because you're not going to be here anymore, I mean, staying here is like a dream come true but I know I have to go back to the reality that I live in a run-down apartment with Susumu. He needs me because our parents are staying at a fishing village and besides I…"

"What?"

"I don't have a reason to be here anymore.." continued Tsukushi. It was true though, being Tsukasa's girlfriend is not a sufficient reason to stay in this mansion with him. Before, she was working as a maid here to be with him but things now are not as complicated as it was when they were opposed by Kaede.

"You do have a point Tsukushi-chan.. but the simple reason that you love my brother is not enough?" Tsubaki inquired. _'I don't know if the celebration that Tama and I did was on time though..'_ she thought.

Tsukushi just looked at her eyes and fixed her gaze at the stars that shines above them. "I don't know if it's enough.." she replied. _'I love him so much.. It's just that, I really don't have any more reason to stay.. I mean, we're not yet married to share one roof!'_

"Oh! Enough about these mushy talks! Let's just drink and be merry ne? I don't want to leave you sad!" exclaimed Tsubaki to lighten up their mood.

"Hai!" agreed Tsukushi.

They raised their glasses and toasted to the beautiful future that awaits them. They drank to their hearts content and shared every story or anecdote that they could think off, laughing their breaths out at Akira's escapades of nearly getting caught at his fling's husband and other funny experiences of Tsukasa and Soujiro. Tsubaki mostly shared the F4's childhood adventures much to Tsukushi's delight. Knowing the stuff that they went through made her realize that those four would stick up for each other as they were the only ones that they could consider as their 'real' friend, or more so, their brothers.

As soon as they finished the whole bottle, Tsubaki glanced at her watch and found out that it was nearly midnight. "Hey Tsukushi, it's almost midnight! My my! I lost track of the time! My flight leaves early tomorrow morning!" she gasped.

"Yeah we did! Sorry Onee-chan.. But we were having so much fun.. It seems like it was a long time ago when we had this kind of conversation.." Tsukushi mused. She too lost track of the time and immediately wondered if Tsukasa was back yet and if he's still angry at her.

Tsukushi accompanied Tsubaki on her way out of her room. _'I'm sure he's back by now..'_ she thought. She walked towards the connecting door and placed her ear to listen if Doumyouji's at his room. A bit hesitant, she turned the knob and found his room the way it was like in the morning. _'Where is he? Looks like he's not back yet..'_ She made her way back to her bed and rummaged inside her bag to pick up her phone to call him. But as soon as she was about to press the call button, her stubbornness and pride took her over. _'Why should I call him? He's the one who walked out on me earlier at Eitoku..'_ she reasoned out. Quickly she dumped her phone back and went on to resume her packing; as soon as she sends Tsubaki at the airport then she's going straight back to her apartment.


End file.
